El retorno del cazador
by Javiwiwi MS
Summary: Han pasado casi seis años de las masacres que ocurrieron en Forks. Aparentemente todo ha cambiado… excepto el: Edward Cullen, quien aún esta sediento de sangre y ahora también de venganza. Nadie lo podrá detener esta vez. Secuela: "El misterio de Forks".
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras tanto la historia es mía.

 **...**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **...**

 **Beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **Prólogo**

Y aquí estás de nuevo.

No me presentaré, pues a pesar de que solo conociste un muy pequeña parte de mí, sabes quién soy. Soy el infeliz que mató a su madre y a muchas chicas, pero ese solo fue el comienzo. Yo no tengo límites. Nada me controla.

Posiblemente aún tienes la tonta esperanza de que el amor controle todo mi ser y haga que deje estas, según tú, atrocidades. Te equivocas. Y mucho. Yo nunca me arrepiento de ninguna jodida cosa. No seas ilusa, bebé.

Si sigues leyendo esto, es porque eres realmente morbosa. Para el momento en que todo esto termine, me despreciarás, pero yo solamente diré que te lo advertí.

Muchas personas cambian. Lo he escuchado, mas nunca lo he visto. Mi madre no cambió por nada del mundo, ella siguió siendo la jodida loca que siempre fue, importándole un pepino mi persona y pensando solo en el inservible de Carlisle.

¿Sabes? Lo más satisfactorio fue que por primera vez yo tenía el control. Tenía el control sobre ella, sobre su vida. Me encantó ver, por primera vez, el miedo en sus ojos. El sentir su pánico y cómo sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y luego, sin vida.

Seguramente crees que no estoy plenamente consciente cuando asesino a cada persona, pero estás equivocada, bebé, yo estoy consciente de cada uno de mis movimientos. Soy consciente de cada decision. Como la violación de Tanya.

Ella era una niña... Un mala, muy mala. No me arrepiento en absoluto de haberle hecho tal cosa. Es más; sentí placer al meter mi polla por la fuerza. Ahora sientes repulsión hacia mí. No me importa, ya sabías que era así.

Han pasado seis años desde el momento que juré venganza y créeme, aún no se me ha olvidado. Las quemaduras tardan en sanar. Además de los daños en mis piernas. Pero he vuelto, y la he encontrado.

Pobre Bella.

Pobre de ti, que estás leyendo esto.

Y seguirás leyendo, ambos lo sabemos. Quedarás completamente decepcionada de mí y me odiarás, exactamente igual como la mayor parte de la gente que me conoce.

Y a pesar de lo que he dicho, tienes fe de que cambie. Pobre bebé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella.

Cinco letras que cambiaron radicalmente mi vida. Ambos sabemos que tienes ganas de saber lo que sentía y te lo diré: nada. Me gustaba y ella controlaba una gran parte de mí. Controlaba mis monstruos. Esas sombras espeluznantes que me hacían atacar a cualquiera.

Creíste que la amaba, pero no. Tenía una leve obsesión por ella, por el poder que ejercía sobre mis monstruos. Ellos le temían a ella. Muchas veces tuve la gran necesidad de sentir su sangre por mis manos, pero esos pensamientos llegaban cuando me encontraba lejos de ella, pero cuando no... Solamente pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado.

¡No la amaba! Estás equivocada. Igual que te equivocaste al creerme el santo que estaba lejos de ser.

Esto que estás leyendo es solo una muestra de mi solidaridad al darte la oportunidad de irte antes de que termines aborreciéndome por completo. Ya te lo dije. Ahora sabrás lo que es maldad y venganza.

 ** _Estás advertida, ovejita._**

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Después de UN mes de retraso la historia esta publicada por fin. Espero entiendan y sigan la historia que sera actualizada cada semana (o sea cada viernes), y quiero que pongan atención a cada letra. Todo cuenta.

Muchas gracias a Moni, por revisar y corregir el prologo :D

Y, cuentan con el grupo de facebook (link directo en mi perfil o busquen "Javiwiwi fanfics"), nos leemos la próxima semana.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras tanto la historia es mía.

 **...**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **...**

 **Beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **POV Bella**.

 **20 de junio de 2011, Londres.**

 _Gemí de dolor. Esto era horrible. No había peor dolor que el de un bebé queriendo salir._

 _Aún no era el momento. Se suponía que llegaría hasta el próximo mes, no antes. Esto no debería estar, no ahora._

 _—Bella, tu embarazo solo se ha adelantado un par de semanas, es normal al ser primeriza. —Escuché la voz de mi ginecólogo—. Ahora ya tienes nueve de dilatación, tu bebé ya va a llegar al mundo._

 _Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada cuando una fuerte contracción llegó y solamente asentí ante lo dicho por el doctor. Estaba lista para tener a mi bebé._

 _La puerta se abrió y por ella entró mi mamó, quien me dedicó una sonrisa y rápidamente se acercó a mí. Besó mi frente y tomó mi mano._

 _—Sé fuerte, cariño. —Dio un apretón y yo se lo regresé más fuerte, apretando mis dientes por la nueva contracción._

 _Mi ginecólogo, junto con dos enfermeras más, entraron de nuevo y se posicionaron en mis piernas, para después darme un guiño._

 _—Ya es hora. Tienes que pujar con todas tus fuerzas, Bella. —indicó y como pude, asentí—. Una... Dos... Tres. ¡Puja, Bella!_

 _Y eso hice. Pujé con todas mis fuerzas. No era suficiente. Tenía que hacerlo con mayor intensidad. Este bebé no quería salir, no quería dejar mi útero. Y justo en ese instante, me juré a mí misma no volver a tener otro bebé._

 _—¡De nuevo, Bella!_

 _Pujé durante cinco minutos y el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable. No sabía qué pasaba. El dolor estaba nublando mis ojos, hasta que alguien me sacudió._

 _—La cabeza ya se puede ver. Bella, solo puja un par de veces y todo acabará. —Escuché decir y tomé aire, preparándome para continuar._

 _Rogué internamente que solo fueran un par más, dudaba poder soportar un minuto más este dolor. Sentí un desgarre, como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel poco a poco._

 _Grité y pujé. Una, y otra vez. Lo siguiente que escuché fue un llanto ensordecedor. Eso me confirmó que mi bebé tenía buenos pulmones._

 _La sonrisa de mi madre mientras sostenía a la bebe era brillante. Casi deslumbrante._

 _—Es una niña, corazón. ¡Tuviste un niñita! —Me tendió a la bebé y casi sin fuerzas, la sostuve._

 _Sonreí sin proponérmelo. Tal vez sea porque era mi hija, pero sin duda era la bebé más hermosa que vez mis ojos vieron alguna vez._

 _—Se llamará Elizabeth Rosalie._

.

.

.

 **Actualidad. Febrero de 2016.**

Avancé a grandes zancadas hacia la sala de emergencia donde estaba llegando una chica herida. Según lo que había escuchado, fue atropellada mientras iba en su bicicleta.

Llegué justo cuando entraban con ella en la camilla. Había mucha sangre. Había sido brutal el accidente. Cuando llegué a su lado, vi que la chica era de un cabello rojo oscuro y piel pálida.

Revisé sus signos vitales y vi que eran bajos, por lo cual apresuré a los paramédicos para llevarla a sala de emergencias. Me sentía frenética, sobre todo por cómo lucía su cabeza y frente.

Pasé las siguientes tres horas tratando de salvar la vida de la joven, tratando de lograr que sobreviviera a la operación y lo hizo, quedando desgraciadamente en coma. Esperábamos recuperara la consciencia, pero las probabilidades no daban mucha esperanza.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica? —le pregunté a Ángela, mientras salíamos de quirófano.

—Se llama Margaret Watson, sus padres ya están en la sala de espera. —Me dedicó una sonrisa como apoyo y yo tomé aire—. Nos vemos en unos minutos.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia donde esperaban los señores Watson. Era madre y sabía el dolor que ellos sentirían al enterarse de que su hija estaba en coma.

—¿Familiares de Margaret Watson? —inquirí y observé cómo dos señores se colocaban de pie.

—Somos sus padres. ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija? —preguntó la señora con unos increíbles ojos azules.

—Su hija sobrevivió a la operación, pero después de esta, cayó en estado de coma.

Vi cómo sus expresiones pasaban de angustia a dolor y fue la señora quien comenzó a llorar mientras el hombre acariciaba su espalda. Dirigió su mirada azul hacia mí.

—¿Ella despertará?

—Eso nadie lo sabe. Pueden pasar días, semanas, meses e incluso años, no se sabe. —Hice una mueca.

—Gracias, doctora —susurró la mujer con voz quebrada.

Me dolía dar este tipo de noticias, pero era parte del trabajo y amaba mi trabajo.

Después de que ambos se tranquilizaran, me alejé de allí y llegué hacia donde Ángela me esperaba junto a Mike.

Mike besó mis labios brevemente y me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules. Él y yo llevábamos saliendo casi dos años. Obviamente sabía que tenía una hija y había entablado una buena relación con ella. El que yo saliera con Mike era un milagro, pero todo se lo debía a mi psicóloga, Helen.

—Vamos por Elizabeth y así comemos los tres, ¿te parece? —Y luego miró a Ángela—. Por supuesto, estás invitada, Angie.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—No importa. Ben no tarda en llegar por mí.

—Entonces nos vamos. —Mike tomó mi mano, pero yo la quité mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

—Dame un par de minutos. Tengo que ir por mi bolsa y maquillarme un poco. —Besé su boca y corrí hacia la sala de doctores.

Abrí la puerta despacio por si había algún doctor durmiendo, pero no. Extrañamente, estaba desierto.

Caminé hacia mi bolso y comencé a buscar mi maquillaje. Seguramente tenía el rostro pálido y grasiento. Lo saqué y me retoqué bien, evitando dejar manchas debajo de las cejas. Me quité mi bata y tomé la ropa que tenía en una bolsa de plástico a un lado y me cambié.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo antes de salir del cuarto con mi bolsa en mano. Llegué hacia donde Mike me esperaba con una expresión adormilada.

—Pensé que envejecería aquí —bromeó y me dedicó un mirada—. Te ves hermosa. Como siempre, por supuesto.

—Gracias, Mike. —Besé su mejilla y tomé su mano—. Vamos por Eli y llévanos a comer.

.

.

.

Elizabeth era igual, de los pies a la cabeza, a Edward. No tenía ningún parecido a mí.

Ella era el reflejo de lo único bueno que Edward hizo. Tal vez, ella era la forma en la que él pedía perdón. Por lo menos a mí.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mike! —Escuché su vocecita mientras corría hacia nosotros.

—Hola, muñequita. —Mike la abrazó por un breve momento, antes de ella girarse hacia a mí con una radiante sonrisa.

—Fui la mejol poltada de mi salón, la maestla me rio una estlella. —Señaló con su dedo su frente. Eli aún no podía pronunciar bien algunas palabras, pero estábamos trabajando en ello—. Y ya estoy apendiendo los numelos hasta el veinte.

Sonreí orgullosa de ella.

—Muchas felicidades, mi bebé. —La abracé fuertemente.

—¡Hey, muñequita! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Molly's?

—¡Sí! —chilló y ella, tomada de la mano de Mike, comenzó a correr hacia el auto, ambos como niños pequeños.

La actitud jovial y de niño pequeño que Mike tenía con mi hija era una de las razones por las que me enamoré de él. Me hacía sentir muchas cosas y era casi la definición de príncipe azul. Agradecía todos los días a Dios por haberlo puesto en mi camino.

El camino hacia Molly's fue sorprendentemente corto, dado que íbamos hablando con Eli sobre su día y además, el radio estaba encendido y ella cantaba las canciones que se sabía. Amaba momentos como este.

—Pelo Mike, a mí me gusta mucho esa. —Frunció el ceño y me miró—. ¿Pol que Mike se come mi comida? No debelía. El abuelo dice...

—No hay nada de malo en compartir. No importa si es un niño o niña. —Le sonreí.

Eli me miró por un segundo con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas antes de volver su mirada a Mike y comenzar una disputa por su comida. Había noches en las que deseaba de manera insana que Elizabeth fuera hija de Mike, pero eso jamás sería posible.

Mi móvil vibró y sabía quién era... Alice. Desde lo que pasó en Forks se volvió paranoica. Y yo también. Nos mensajeábamos constantemente para saber dónde estaba la otra. De igual manera éramos bastante sobreprotectoras con Elizabeth.

 **"¿Dónde estás? :)"—A.**

 _"¿Dónde crees? Estoy comiendo con Mike y mi hija."_

 _—B._

Reí y dejé el móvil sobre la la mesa. Alice era enfermera y estaba a punto de comenzar su turno. No estábamos en el mismo hospital. Ella había madurado demasiado desde el incidente, ya no era la misma. En los seis años que habían transcurrido ella no salió con nadie y constantemente nos estábamos acordando de Rosalie.

Rosalie siempre sería un tema muy delicado para nosotras. Fue nuestra amiga desde los dieciocho, además, había intentado protegernos comenzando su búsqueda hacia el cazador y terminando muerta.

 **"Espero me lleves algo de Molly's. Diviértete."**

 **—A.**

 _"Hecho. Te veo por la noche."—B_

—¿Todo bien? —La pregunta de Mike me sacó de mi móvil y me di cuenta de que Eli ya no estaba. Seguramente la había dejado ir a los juegos.

—Solo era Alice preguntando dónde estaba. Ya sabes, paranoica. —Sonreí.

—Alice debería de dejar eso, sabe que estás a salvo aquí. —Hizo un movimiento con sus manos—. Él no volverá, corazón. Estás a salvo. Tú, ella y Elizabeth.

Asentí y sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

—A pesar de que ya han pasado seis años, sigo sin sentirme segura. Sé que está muerto, pero siento como si su espíritu me persiguiera.

Mike negó con su cabeza y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Siempre estarás a salvo. Te lo juro por mi vida, Bella.

Yo le creí completamente, confiaba en que siempre me protegería de todo. Mike era un hombre increíble y sabía que lo que acababa de decir lo hacía de todo corazón, y lo cumpliría.

.

.

.

Me sentía muy agotada.

Caminé, arrastrando los pies hasta donde se encontraba mi cama y caí sobre ella, rendida. Escuché que alguien tocó mi puerta y sabía que era Alice, así que me puse de pie para abrirla.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me hice a un lado para que pasara y ella se sentó en uno de los sillones circulares.

Su expresión estaba en blanco cuando me miró, antes de abrir su boca para hablar.

—Hoy, cuando regresaba a casa en mi auto, me encontré con un chico. —Y sonrió como no lo hacía en seis años—. Era sumamente encantador y atractivo, Bella. Me gustó. Era... Tan atento y educado. ¡Me invitó a salir!

—¡Wow! Y, ¿cómo se llama?

Estaba muy feliz por ella. Tenía años sin entusiasmarse por nada que no fuera su trabajo y los logros de Eli.

—Se llama Joe y es... ¡tan atractivo!

—¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que tenías malas noticias. Tu expresión no era la más esperanzadora.

—Ya no más malas noticias, Bella. Y, siento que Joe es el cambio que necesitaba mi vida. —Suspiró—. Desde hace dos meses, justo cuando pasó el aniversario de Rose, tuve el presentimiento de que nuestra vida iba a cambiar.

—Los cambios no me gustan mucho —admití en un susurro.

—Lo sé, pero creo que este será para bien. —Sonrió de nuevo—. Tal vez Mike te pida matrimonio. Ya verás que todo será mucho mejor.

Platicamos unos minutos más y luego se fue a dormir a su habitación. Mis ruidosos pensamientos me alteraban. Eso de "cambios" no me daba ninguna emoción, pero quería creer que serían para bien, quería ser positiva esta vez.

Queriendo dejar el tema de lado, puse mi cabeza sobre mi almohada y cerré los ojos, el sueño tomándome entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

 _Estaba de nuevo en el tenebroso bosque de Forks, corriendo sin descanso. Escuchaba la voz de Eli, llamándome a gritos, pero no la veía por ningún lado. La desesperación comenzaba a correr por mis venas, justo como la primera vez que había entrado._

 _—¡Elizabeth! —Miré a los alrededores, buscando algún movimiento. Nada._

 _Di un paso y caí dentro de un hoyo, gritando con desesperación. Nadie me ayudaría... Caería y allí estaría él._

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y justo en ese momento sonó la alarma.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Afortunadamente. Mi corazón martillaba contra mi pecho. Tomé una profunda respiración para calmarme un poco.

Salí de la cama y fui directo a la habitación de Eli, encontrándola profundamente. Era temprano y por desgracia, hoy era el día en que Alice la llevaría a la escuela. Besé su mejilla y salí de allí para arreglarme e irme a trabajar.

Me preparé y en menos de cuarenta minutos ya me encontraba camino al hospital, observando las oscuras calles. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el día se iluminara.

Mi móvil sonó y presioné el altavoz.

—Alice, es muy temprano como para que estés levantada. —Sonreí, pero inmediatamente se borró cuando escuché una risa que no era la de Alice.

—No soy Alice, Isabella. Soy tu madre —canturreó.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, mamá? Sabes que acá son apenas las cinco y voy a trabajar.

—Lo sé. Llamaba para informarte que iremos a visitarlas. Los padres de Alice también. —Apostaba a que sonreía mientras lo decía—. Estaremos allí una semana, bebé. Las extrañamos mucho.

—Nosotras a ustedes también, mamá. Le avisaré a Alice y Eli, al igual que a Mike.

—Por supuesto, bebé. —Soltó una risita—. Te llamaré más tarde para darte nuestro itinerario. Tu padre les tiene una sorpresa.

—La estaré esperando, mama.

—Bien. Cuídate, nos vemos pronto.

Di media vuelta, entrando al estacionamiento y baje de mi auto casi corriendo, con mi maletín y bolso en mano. Saludé a aquellos con los que me topaba en el camino. Vi a lo lejos a los señores Watson. Ambos estaban despiertos y mirando a todos lados.

Las primeras dos horas fueron fáciles y no hubo mucha emergencia. Me gustaba más este turno debido a ello.

—¿Café? —inquirió Ángela, acercándose a mí.

—Por favor. —Sonreí.

Caminamos juntas hacia la sala y yo me acerqué a mi bolso para sacar mi móvil y revisarlo. Metí la mano y sentí un doloroso pinchazo.

—Ben me invitó a cenar hoy por la noche, estoy algo nerviosa debido a que intuyo el motivo...

Dejé en el olvido la voz de Ángela y saqué la cosa que me pinchó el dedo. Me esperaba todo menos una rosa blanca manchada con un poco de mi sangre. No entendía qué hacía aquí. Alguien debió haberla puesto.

—¡Wow! Que detalle tan hermoso de Mike.

Miré de nuevo la rosa blanca en busca de algún papel en ella o en mi bolso, pero no había nada.

—¿Crees que fue Mike? —cuestioné con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién más podría ser? —Rodó los ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

Apartir de este primer capítulo no dejare ninguna nota. Y este capítulo solo es para que se fijen lo que ha cambiado la vida de Bella y que sale con Mike. Ya saben: cada viernes por la noche habra un capítulo y saben que cuentan con el grupo de facebook (link directo en mi perfil) y ademas les quiero preguntar: ¿Quisieran entrevistas con los personajes principales? Diganme con cuales.

Ya vi en los reviews a unas que estuvieron leyendome desde la primera y les dire: se cumpliran varios de sus pedidos desde la primera ;)

¡Hasta el viernes!


	3. Capítulo 02

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras tanto la historia es mía.

 **...**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **...**

 **Beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 02.**

Dos semanas después del accidente de Maggie Watson y de la rosa blanca en mi bolso, me encontraba caminando rápidamente hacia el cuarto de la víctima, pues había recibido una llamada diciendo que ella recuperó la consciencia.

En el momento en el que entré a la habitacion donde estaba ella, me encontré con unos ojos verde oscuro. Ella no tenía los ojos de ninguno de sus padres. Le sonreí en el momento en que la vi y ella simplemente me observó, examinándome.

—Maggie, revisaré tus signos vitales, ¿de acuerdo? —inquirí, aún sonriendo.

La revisé y no encontré nada mal en ella. Estaba sorprendida, dado el accidente, pero supongo los milagros existen. Maggie no dijo ninguna palabra durante la revisión, pero sentí su mirada sobre mí. Me estaba estudiando.

—Veo que todo esta bien, sin embargo te mantendremos en observación un par de días, ¿bien? —Le sonreí.

—Está bien, doctora. —Su voz fue rasposa.

Claudia y Ernest -los enfermeros-, entraron y yo salí para dejarlos trabajar. Caminé por el pasillo y de una habitación salió Angela, sonriéndome, pero con sus ojos llenos de cansancio.

—¿Noche dura?

—La peor de mi vida. —Gruñó.

Angela salió mimutos despues del hospital, mientras yo apenas comenzaba. Se escuchaban rumores de que entraría un nuevo médico al igual que una enfermera debido a la jubilación de mucho personal. Lo bueno de que ingresara nuevo personal es que hacían bien su trabajo, pero a los meses decaía mucho.

La mayor parte de mi jornada la pasé visitando a cada uno de los pacientes que me tocaban, entre ellos Maggie que continuaba sin dirigirme una palabra que no fuera una negación o afirmación. No le tomé mucha importancia a ese hecho ya que seguramente estaba en shock tras el accidente.

—Doctora Swan —saludo el doctor Lavat, deteniéndose frente a mí. Él era mi jefe y su jefe era mi suegro, padre de Mike.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Lavat. —Sonreí, pero sentía mis ojos caídos. Estar en un hospital era terriblemente agotador.

—Doctora, mañana llegan los nuevos médicos y enfermeras, cuatro o cinco, probablemente. —Sonrío, pero no sabía a qué se debía que se dirigiese a mí—. Habrá una reunión, doctora, y después se anunciarán a dos doctores de los cuales, según su desempeño en este mes, se le dará un consultorio. Usted es una de las seleccionadas.

Sentí la felicidad bullir por todo mi cuerpo, pero antes de siquiera dejar que llegara a mis ojos, todo se deshizo. Tal vez solo me la daban por mi relación con Mike.

Carraspée y le dediqué una mirada al doctor Lavat.

—Estoy muy feliz de ello, solo espero que no se me esté dando esta oportunidad por mi relación con... el doctor Mike.

—Doctora, quiero que sepa que aquí a nadie se le da nada sin que sea por su propio mérito. Además, aún le falta mucho para ganarla y competirá contra otro doctor igualmente bueno. —La sonrisa en su rostro ya no estaba y me sentí estupida por haber dicho aquello—. Nos vemos mañana, doctora.

—Hasta mañana.

La emoción recorría todo mi cuerpo. Desde que comencé mi relación Mike, había evitado a toda costa que solamente por ser su pareja, me apoyaran en mi desempeño laboral. Quería subir de puesto por mí misma.

La hora de mi salida llegó y rápidamente tomé mis cosas y salí. Llegué hasta mi coche y me detuve frente a él al ver una rosa roja llena de espinas. Era la segunda que me llegaba.

¿Mike? Ya dudaba que fuera él. Quiza algun médico se hacía el chistoso. Tomé con cuidado la rosa y la tiré al suelo. No me interesaban en lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

Pasé por el colegio de Eli, dándome cuenta que ella ya me esperaba en la puerta junto a unas niñas. Toqué la corneta y ella con una enorme sonrisa corrió hacia el auto.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó y besó mi mejilla, volteándose para despedirse de sus amigas y cerrando la puerta—. Te he estado espelado pol mucho tiempo.

Le sonreí, echando un vistazo al reloj de mi muñeca.

—Fueron solo diez minutos, Eli.

—Fue demasiado. Hoy comienza la selie nueva, ya no la podle ver. —Hizo un puchero y sus verdes ojos se entornaron. Ella era demasiado parecida a él—. Ya es demasiado talde.

—Sí lograrás verla. —Rodé los ojos y justo en ese momento sonó mi móvil. Leí el mensaje y después me dirigí a Eli—. Bebé, Mike acaba de mandarme un mensaje. Ha reservado una cita con la doctora Lewis.

Vi cómo su pequeño ceño se frunció.

—¿Quién es la doctora Le-Lewis?

Le dediqué una mirada y suspiré, sabiendo que no le gustaría nada lo que le diría.

—Es una logopeda. Ella te ayudará a que pronuncies bien las palabras, Eli.

—¡A mí no me gusta! Es tonto. —Agitó sus pies de tal manera que golpeó bruscamente el auto, provocando un fuerte sonido.

—¡Elizabeth! Quiero que te comportes. Justo ahora no eres más que una niñita berrinchuda —la reprendí con mi voz brusca—. Sabes que me molesta cuando comienzas a golpear las cosas.

—Lo siento, pelo yo no quielo il con la lopomeda.

—Es logopeda y vas a ir. ¿Acaso quieres hablar siempre así? ¿No quieres pronunciar correctamente?

—Si quielo. —Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo cómo hacía un puchero—. Si voy me vas al...

—Ni se te ocurra pedir cosas, vas a ir porque es por tu bien. —Giré por nuestra calle y estacioné el auto frente a nuestra casa.

Mientras bajaba, escuchaba lo refunfuños de Eli, mas no le presté atención. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya. Ella iría con esa doctora.

Entramos a la casa, encontrando a Alice en la cocina, mientras la televisión estaba encendida. Eli corrió hacia ella y tras saludarla, se fue directo a la televisión, cambiando el canal.

—Hola, Allie. —Le di un beso en la mejilla—. Siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad sin hablar contigo.

—Lo malo de trabajar —masculló, haciendo un puchero—. Por cierto, ¿que le pasa a Eli?

—No quiere ir con la doctora. ¿Te ayudo con eso? —Le señalé con la cabeza hacia lo que parecían pechugas de pollo en el sartén.

—Yo me encargo de ellas, tú haz la ensalada de verduras. —Sonrió.

Entre las dos terminamos la comida y posteriormente la servimos. Eli estaba brincando por toda la sala mientras veía la televisión.

—Eli, la comida esta servida —anuncié.

Las tres nos sentamos a comer y mientras Alice y yo hablábamos sobre las futuras vacaciones que tomaríamos una vez que Elizabeth saliera de vacaciones, la niña estaba muy callada.

—Mamá, te quielo pleguntal algo.

La miré frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

—¿Qué me quieres preguntar, bebé?

—Yo me llamo Losalie, pol tu amiga pelo... —Frunció su cara en una mueca—. ¿Dónde está ella?

Antes de que yo respondiera, Alice lo hizo.

—Cariño, tu mamá y yo ya te hemos dicho que Rosalie, desgraciadamente, murió.

—¿Pol que mulio? —La curiosidad se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

Por tu papá. Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, pero sacudí esa idea. A veces odiaba la idea de que Eli fuera hija de ese maldito. Y además, era tan evidente que era su hija. Al menos físicamente.

—Ella murió porque... P—Porque así lo que quiso Dios —dije entrecortadamente. Alice parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Mi respuesta fue totalmente estúpida, pero tampoco podía decirle a Eli la verdad. Además de que era algo horrible. Su padre fue el asesino.

—Etá bien. —Frunció un poco su ceño y continuó comiendo.

Tanto a Alice como a mí se nos dificultó un poco comer y estar en paz, eso siempre pasaba cuando recordábamos aquellos tormentosos días. Sobre todo por Rose, nuestra mejor amiga. Habíamos ido a esas vacaciones con mucha ilusión y regresamos solo dos, y completamente destrozadas.

La personalidad de Alice fue la que se vio más afectada. Después de todos esos sucesos, ella se había alejado por completo de los hombres y se dedicó a ayudarme con Eli y a trabajar. Ya no salía, y mucho menos hablaba sobre los nuevos hombres guapos de su trabajo.

Una vez terminamos de comer, limpié la mesa y mientras lavaba los trastes, Alice se acercó a mí.

—¿No se te hace raro esa pregunta que nos hizo? Ella jamás pregunta por Rosalie, Jamás sobre su muerte —comenzo Alice y se sento en uno de los bancos altos.

—Supongo que es su curiosidad infantil. —Me encogí de hombros—. Ya sabes, la edad del "¿por que esto...?". Además, Elizabeth es muy curiosa.

—Tal vez tengas razón —accedió y permanecimos en un corto silencio que ella rompió—. ¿Sabes? No hay día que no piense en Rose y en lo que debió sufrir al estar con ese psicópata de mierda.

Mi mente vagó a ese momento en el que Edward sacaba frascos con las partes de mi amiga, además de los corazones que tenía. Las fotografias pegadas en las paredes de aquella cueva.

—Sí... —Suspiré y miré a la única amiga que me quedaba a los ojos—. Edward me enseñó muchas partes del cuerpo de Rose y los corazones de sus víctimas. Fue horrible. Hay veces que sueño con ello. De hecho, hoy tuve una pesadilla.

—¿Qué soñaste, Bella?

—Que estaba de nuevo en Forks y... Eli, gritaba... Era confuso. —Gruñí mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Pero creo que Edward la tenía. Desperté con mucha desesperación y pánico.

—Odio Forks, y odio mucho más a Edward. Me alegro que esté muerto.

—A veces me pregunto, ¿como estaríamos ahora si nunca hubiéramos ido a esas vacaciones? A ese pueblo, más bien. —Pasé una mano por mi rostro.

—Tal vez si no hubiéramos ido a ese pueblo, Rose seguiría viva, sí. Pero posiblemente yo hubiera contraído alguna enfermedad o embarazo no deseado. Y no existiría Eli. —Sonrió—. Y tal vez no lo veamos, pero parte de Rose vive en Eli. Ella no nos dejó. Nos envió a esa niña traviesa.

Sonreí ampliamente. Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza eso, pero Alice tenía mucha razón. Parte de Rosalie, vive en Elizabeth. Rosalie Hale nunca nos ha dejado y es porque vive en mi hija.

.

.

.

Tomé con un poco más de fuerza la pequeña mano de Eli, quien intentaba zafarse de mi agarre para salir corriendo.

—Deja de jalarla, te lastimaré —le susurré mientras caminábamos por el pasillo para dar vuelta en donde se encontraba de la doctora Lewis.

—Yo te dije que no quelía venil —lloriqueó, aún intentando sacarse de mi agarre.

—Es por tu bien y lo sabes. Compórtate, Elizabeth.

Se quedó quieta al escucharme decir su nombre completo, sabiendo que ya me estaba enojando con ella. Me iba a sentar justo cuando un hombre pasó por mi lado y golpeó fuertemente mi hombro. No me dolió, pero sí me sorprendió. Él podía haber pasado lejos de mí, y al parecer lo había hecho a propósito.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero continuó caminando. Ni siquiera le vi el rostro. Gente grosera.

La mujer en el escritorio, rubia, miró hacia mi dirección, sonriendo.

—¿Señora Swan? —Asentí y se puso de pie—. Puede pasar, aunque solamente dejará a su hija, pero de todas formas la doctora quiere hablar con usted.

—Gracias.

Tomé la mano de Eli, casi arrastrándola hacia el corto pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta roja entreabierta. Cuando entré, vi a una mujer joven de cabello rojizo oscuro que me observaba con una sonrisa amigable.

—Buenas tardes, doctora Lewis —saludé mientras ella caminaba hacia mí.

—Buenas tardes, doctora Swan. —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y vi que sus ojos eran muy oscuros, casi negros—. Ella debe ser Elizabeth Swan. Mike me ha hablado un poco de ustedes.

Al escuchar el nombre de Mike, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Sí, ella es Elizabeth. Es un placer conocerla, aunque Mike ha dicho que es una gran logopeda y en verdad espero ayude a mi hija.

Di una breve mirada alrededor, viendo juguetes y fotos, como en la mayoría de los consultorios. Una de ellas captó mi atención; era la mascota de Mike. Su maldito gato, para ser exactos. ¿Qué tan cercanos eran?

—Por supuesto, pero no solo depende de mí, tambien depende de la niña. —Sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la foto—. Ah, veo que has visto la foto de Scott. Sé que...

—¿De dónde conoces a Mike y porqué tienes una foto de su gato?

No estaba celosa, solo curiosa. Bueno, puede que un poco celosa, pero era un poco extraño que ella tuviera una foto del gato de mi novio. No sabía dónde me encontraba y Mike no había hablado mucho de ella, salvo que es una gran logopeda.

—Tranquila. Es solo... una foto —comenzó, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente y vacilando su sonrisa—. Scott era mío, pero decidí dárselo a Mike. Yo no podía cuidar de él.

—¿Y qué pasó? —inquirí, alzando las cejas.

—Creo que debería empezar con la terapia de Elizabeth, ya que tengo más pacientes. Si usted quiere saber más, debería preguntarle a Mike.

Me relajé un poco y estuve de acuerdo con ella. Yo solamente le estaba quitando el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas.

—Nos vemos en una hora y media, cariño. —Besé su frente—. Te amo y pórtate bien.

—Sí, mami. También te amo.

Hice obedientemente mi recorrido de regreso y salí de la clínica, decidiendo ir a alguna cafetería cercana en lo que pasaba el tiempo para regresar por Elizabeth, y de paso llamaba a Mike. No debería hacerle esas preguntas por teléfono, pero tenía muchísima curiosidad.

Casi llegando a la cafetería me detuve cuando mi móvil sonó, y por coincidencia era Mike quien llamaba. Respondí rápidamente antes de que el sonido llamara la atención.

—Hola, Mike. Justo estaba pensando en llamarte —dije una vez respondi.

—Hola, amor. ¿Te agradó Pilar? —Casi lo podía ver sonriendo.

Contuve un suspiro antes de responderle. Aún me encontraba parada fuera de la cafetería.

—Ella es agradable, solo espero que ayude a Eli.

—Verás que sí. Ella es realmente buena en lo que hace, Bella, lo juro.

—Sí... Supongo. —Hice una mueca antes de decirle—. Ella tenía una fotografía de Scott, ¿Por qué? Digo, ella estaba junto al gato sonriendo.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea antes de que Mike volviera a hablar y yo me encontraba dando vueltas por la acera. Me sentía demasiado estúpida.

—Bella, sé que debí decírtelo antes. Perdóname de verdad, pero te juro que si no supiera que ella es demasiado profesional en su trabajo y buena, nunca te la habría recomendado... Pilar fue mi novia...

Sentí algo grande y duro impactar contra mi cabeza antes de que un dolor profundo me invadiese y cayera inconsciente.

.

.

.

Escuchaba ruido a mi alrededor... Eran voces, más bien y un olor fuerte cerca de mi nariz. Suponía que eraalcohol. Mi cabeza dolía también.

Parpadeando, fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, encontrando a Mike con su rostro cerca del mío con una expresión preocupada.

—¡Oh, Cristo! Me alegro tanto que despertaras, estaba preocupado. —murmuró—. En un minuto estaba hablando contigo y al siguiente, escuché un grito y nada.

El recuerdo de la llamada, que Pilar fue su novia y por último el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me llevó al inconsciencia pasaron por mi cabeza como un rayo y me incorporé un poco, mareándome al instante.

—No te muevas, Bella.

—¿Y Eli? ¿Dónde está? —cuestioné preocupada de que con el accidente, Mike la hubiera olvidado.

—Tranquila, Alice fue por ella y la llevó a tu casa. —Sonrió—. Todo está bien, menos tu cabeza.

Sonreí de mala gana ante su último comentario y sentí dolor al tocar levemente el lugar donde se me encontraba el golpe.

—¿Con qué y quién me golpeó?

Se encogió de hombros.

—El golpe fue con una gran piedra y no se sabe quién fue el maldito que se atrevió. —Cerré los ojos y él suspiró, dándome un beso en la frente—. Debes descansar un poco, te daré un analgésico y dormirás antes de que te lleve a casa, ¿bien?

—Está bien. —Aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Iré por él, entonces.

Escuché sus pasos y después la puerta ser cerrada. Al poco tiempo, alguien volvió a abrir la puerta y continué con los ojos cerrados, esperando que Mike dijiera algo, pero la puerta se cerró al poco tiempo.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi un ramo frente a mí. Había una tarjeta en ellas y dudaba que fueran de Mike pues él estaba conmigo. Estiré un poco la mano y tomé la tarjeta para saber de parte de quién era, pero solo encontré palabras en un extraño idioma.

 _Et reversus est._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Et reversus est:_** _He regresado._

* * *

Si les gusto el capitulo haganmelo daber y disculpas por el retraso. Mis bendiciones a Ecuador desde México :)


	4. Capítulo 03

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras tanto la historia es mía.

 **...**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **...**

 **Beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 03.**

Había llegado a conocer a Maggie en esta semana y aunque no le gustaba que la inyectaran, se portaba sorprendente bien conmigo y muchas colegas mías tuvieron problemas con ella.

—Hola, Maggie. ¿Feliz por salir de aquí? —Le sonreí.

Ella me sonrió abiertamente mientras su madre peinaba su rizado y abundante cabello.

—Sí, doctora. Comenzaba a desesperarme estar encerrada en esta habitación. —Calló un minuto y miró a sus padres—. Por cierto, m—mis... Padres... Nosotros... —balbuceó.

Fruncí el ceño ante todo lo que decía, pero su mamá tomó la palabra.

—Lo que Maggie quiere decir, es que en agradecimiento por salvar y cuidar de ella, la invitamos a una cena en nuestra casa.

—De verdad no tienen que agradecerme, solo hice mi trabajo.

—Insistimos en que acepte, doctora. —La madre de Maggie me miró con ojos suplicantes.

—No es necesario...

—Se lo suplico, me haría muy feliz —dijo la chica, y cuando la miré prácticamente me rogaba con la mirada.

Hice una mueca con mi boca. Se me hacía difícil decir que no.

—Maggie, tú...

—Por favor, doctora —interrumpió.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

—Está bien, solo digan la fecha y el lugar.

Vi una sonrisa grande en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, antes de que la señora Watson sacara papel y pluma, anotando la dirección.

.

.

.

Tenía 27 horas trabajando sin parar. No había descansado en todas esas horas debido a que entre más trabajara, más pronto obtendría mi ascenso. Extrañaba a Eli, Alice y a Mike, pero tenía que hacer sacrificios por este trabajo.

Sabía que mi aspecto debía ser deplorable, pero no podía importarme menos. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro por las camillas. Me había tocado atender a un hombre con laceraciones profundas en el cuello. Después un atropellado con el rostro desfigurado, perdiendo fatalmente un ojo. Era algo espantoso, pero era parte de mi trabajo y estaba de mal humor por ver tanta sangre, aunque lo disimulé.

—Doctora Swan, necesito que vaya a ver al paciente Downham —espetó Jane.

Me volteé a verla, queriendo matarla con mi mirada. Tenía muchísimo sueño y no estaba de humor para soportar el de ella.

—En un momento iré.

—Es para ya. —Hizo un sonido de impaciencia con su boca.

—¡En un maldito momento iré, Jane! —exclamé con una voz muy alta, haciendo que nos miraran.

Demetri se acercó a nosotros y tomó a Jane de la mano, jalándola hacia su lado y me dedicó una mirada, volviéndose hacia su esposa después.

—Jane, ella ya te dijo que ahora iba. —Su voz fue suave, pero firme.

Rodé los ojos con mal humor y le arrebaté los papeles de su mano para ir a buscar al paciente y saber qué hacer.

Revisé al señor Downham y al salir, me topé con el doctor Lavat, quien me ordenó que me fuera a casa, pero con altas esperanzas de haber alcanzado mi puesto soñado. Había estado haciendo horas extra desde hace días, más de las que hacía normalmente, y hoy rompí mi récord.

Tomé mi bolso para irme cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo a Jane, acomodando sus cosas, pero no la miré directamente. Después vi Demetri entrando y dándole un beso de despedida y regresando a prepararse un café mientras ella saía de la habitación. Hice lo mismo y una vez en el auto, lo único que quería era acostarme a dormir allí mismo. Np tenía ganas de conducir.

Escuché toques en la ventana y levanté mi cabeza, incoscientemente sobre el volante, y me giré, encontrando a Jane. Su expresión era neutra y bajé la ventana para escucharla.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Jane?

—En nada. Solo vengo a decirte que con todas las horas que has trabajado, no deberías conducir.

—Lo sé, pero debo regresar a casa. —Rodé los ojos.

—Yo te llevaré. No me importa si queda o no en el camino, podrías tener un accidente. Y tómalo como una disculpa por como hablé allí adentro.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que luego de salir del shock en el que estaba, salí torpemente del auto, tomando algunas cosas importantes. Su auto era parecido al mío, pero más pequeño.

—Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros, pero su expresión estaba en blanco.

—Lo que sea.

El camino fue silencioso, no había música o noticias en la radio, solo la respiración de ambas. Yo solo hablé una vez para indicarle mi dirección, pero todo lo demás fue silencio, tanto, que comenzaba a ser incómodo.

—¿De dónde eres, Jane? —cuestioné, harta del silencio y para evitar quedarme dormida.

—Vengo de un pueblo de Washington.

Pueblo de Washignton.

Eso hizo eco en mi cabeza. Había muchos, pero yo solo podía pensar en el maldito pueblo: Forks.

Después de eso, me limité a quedarme callada, y ella me imitó, hasta que estacionó frente a mi casa.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Le di un patético intento de sonrisa.

—Escucha, Bella, esto no significa que seremos amigas y esas tonterías. No es nada personal, simplemente no me agrada…

—Lo sé, Jane, y no me importa —la interrumpí y tomando mis cosas, salí de ese asfixiante auto.

Una vez dentro de mi casa a las 11:47, todo a oscuras, corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y dejarme caer sobre la cama. Había sido un día agotador y mañana debía regresar por mi auto, además de que Jane me había amargado.

.

.

.

—Bella...

Gruñí cuando escuché la voz de alguien cerca de mi oreja. No quería despertar... No aún, por lo menos. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada. El cansancio seguía presente, junto con un dolor de espalda.

Abrí un poco mis ojos y le gruñí a Alice, quien se veía un poco borrosa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ya me voy a trabajar. Son las 2:30 de la tarde, Bella. Eli se quedará sola. —Sonrió con la disculpa impresa en su rostro—. Sé que estás cansada, pero...

Levanté mi mano, sin dejar que continuase.

—Está bien. En unos minutos bajo, quiero bañarme primero. Deja la puerta con seguro, por favor.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y Alice se despidió de mí con la mano y una sonrisa. Seguía cansada, pero tenía dos días sin ver a mi hija y debía cuidarla.

Me duché rápidamente y bajé para encontrarme a Eli viendo las caricaturas, y tras saludarla, nos la pasamos viendo televisión y comiendo, aunque por ratos me quedaba dormida, despertando sobresaltada casi de inmediato.

—Mamá, están tocando el timple.

Me puse de pie y fui a la puerta, donde se encontraba un hombre, extendiéndome un ramo de rosas.

—¿Qué...

—Aquí le mandan esto. Tómelo ya, que me está lastimando las manos —respondió, lanzándome las rosas y yéndose.

Las rosas tenían espinas y también me lastimaban, por lo que las tiré al suelo y mirando hacia donde se había ido el hombre, comencé a cerrar la puerta con miedo. Este ya era el segundo ramo que recibía, más las otras dos rosas. No me gustaba esto, sentía que era algo malo.

Miré mis manos y solo vi uno que otro rasguño, mientras las rosas yacían en el suelo, maltratadas, y con una tarjetita blanca. Esto no era bueno. Para nada.

La tomé y la abrí, encontrando de nuevo el mismo extraño idioma que en la anterior. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a saber qué significaba, así que fui por mi ordenador y mientras se encendía, fui a prepararle la cena a Eli.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en las citas, bebé? —le pregunté, dándole su plato de comida.

—Bien. Pilaw es buena. —Sonrió—. Casi ya puedo decil su nomble. Después ya podlé bien lo demás.

—Eso es bueno, bebé. Ya verás que lo lograrás.

Temblorosa, caminé hacia el ordenador y comencé a teclear la dirección de Google, y allí buscar un buen traductor. Necesitaba saber qué significaba.

Coloqué lo que decía en la nota: " _L'histoire se répète. Avoir un large ouvrir cette fois. Je vais tuer les yeux"_. Pulsé el botón para traducir y cerré los ojos un momento, sin querer ver lo que decía. Sin mirar la pantalla, me puse de pie y caminé alrededor, dándole un vistazo a Eli.

Tomé aire y volví a sentarme frente a mi laptop, leyendo con lentitud. Solté un grito al leerlo y en ese momento se escuchó un vidrio rompiéndose. No sabía qué hacer. Solo tenía en mente lo que decía la traducción: _"La historia se volverá a repetir. Ten un ojo bien abierto. Esta vez te mataré"._

Alguien me quería matar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Apartir de aquí comienza todo(? Tal vez... si les gusto el cortisimo capítulo haganlo saber con un hermoso review, me alegran y motivan :D. Ya saben; unanse al grupo de facebook (link directo en mi perfil) y que sepan que ya me pondre al corriente con el ;).**

 **Hasta prooonto!**


	5. Capítulo 04

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras tanto la historia es mía.

 **...**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 04.**

Corrí hacia la sala saliendo de mi aturdimiento por el grito de Eli llamando y encontré el vidrio de la ventana roto y en el suelo una muñeca junto a una enorme piedra.

—Dios mío. —Susurre acercándome hasta tomar la muñeca—. Eli, vete a tu habitación y duérmete.

—Pelo mama...

—Ve Elizabeth.

Cuando ya no la escuche mire detenidamente la muñeca viendo lo bonita que era. Era castaña y los ojos igual... Como yo. Esto era otro aviso. No quería pensar en quien pues mi mente solo decía "Edward", pero él estaba muerto. Muerto desde hace casi seis años quemada en su estúpida y tenebrosa cueva.

El esta malditamente muerto. Si no es el quien esta tras de mi hay alguien más, quizá... No sé, alguien muy cercano a Edward que viene tras mí o...

Corrí hacia la cocina donde estaba mi portátil y tome mi móvil que estaba a un lado, entrado en la agenda buscando el único número que me podía ayudar y que en estos años jamás había utilizado: Carlisle.

Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro y... Buzón.

— _Estas llamando al número del doctor Callen, deja tu mensaje y en cuanto pueda te llamo de regreso._ —Respondió la voz de Carlisle al buzón.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció y tomando respiraciones preparándome para hablar.

—Carlisle, soy... Bella. Si, hace tiempo que no sabes de mí. —Suspire—. Estoy en Londres Carlisle y... Y-yo necesito tu ayuda. Me han estado pasando cosas extrañas, comunícate conmigo por favor. Es urgente.

Deje de nuevo mi móvil en la mesa y me senté en el sofá más alejado de a la ventana, pero fije mi vista en el gran hueco que se hacía y después en la espantosa muñeca castaña. El sueño no me iba a acompañar en un largo tiempo así que tome la decisión de esperar a Alice a ella debía contarle esto, ella también vivía aquí.

Espere una eternidad y en ese tiempo pegue una bolsa a la ventana de manera patética pero era mejor eso a nada, además me da un poco —casi nada—, de seguridad y paz. Por fortuna Alice llego una hora después y al mirar mi rostro serio y pálido, se acercó con rapidez.

— ¿Que paso?

—Alguien quiere matarme, Alice. —Susurre y fue cuando dos lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas—. T-tal vez alguien muy cercano a Edward. Ese alguien es quien me ha estado mandando rosas y notas. E-estoy segura que también fue... Fue quien me golpeo con esa piedra.

Vi como sus ojos se agrandaron y se dejó caer a mi lado, abrazándome. Ella estaba asustada por mí y... Por ella. Su venían por mi desde Forks, también por ella. Quien me preocupaba aún más era Eli, ella era hija del cazador y ese alguien que estaba tomando venganza por el vendría tras ella.

—Llame a Carlisle. —Le informe y la mire a los ojos—. También le diré a Mike todo esto que ha pasado.

Mike sabía todo lo de mi pasado y del padre de Eli, por supuesto que el también estaba en peligro. Todos mis allegados estaban en peligro. No quería que se repitiera todo, no quería que otro amigo muriera.

— ¿Que te dijo Carlisle?

—No respondió, le dije un mensaje solo espero me llame de regreso. Estoy muy asustada.

—Nadie nos va a hacer daño, Bella. —Aseguro y me abrazo con más fuerza—. Hay que llamar a la policía, no se Bella, pero tenemos que hacer algo. Tenemos que pensar sobre todo en Elizabeth.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome aire tratando de tranquilizarme un poco. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y me desesperaba, estaba actuando justo como antes.

—Quiero esperar la llamada de Carlisle, antes de dar aviso a la policía. Tal vez él sepa algo.

—Si. Creo que es mejor que tomemos días en el trabajo, no estamos seguras y Eli... —Hizo una mueca— es mejor que no vaya a la escuela por ahora.

No estaba segura de eso, sin embargo era mejor no arriesgarnos a nada.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Suspire y me puse de pie—. Llamare al hospital, a la escuela de Eli y... Y a Mike.

Alice me dio su mirada y después camino hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Tome un respiro y marque el número de Mike. Era incómodo para mi hablar con el de esto, nunca había vuelto a hablar de ello después de que se lo contara por primera vez, supongo que al tampoco le gusta removerlo o simplemente lo había por cómo me sentía con ello.

Mike me respondió al segundo timbre con voz cálida y me debatí entre decirle o no, pero finalmente me decidí a decirle.

—Mike, debo decirte algo. —Me deje caer de espalda a la cama derrotada y sintiéndome tonta—. Me... Agg, me han amenazado.

Escuche como se dejó de mover una hoja de seguro en la había dejado caer.

— ¿Que? ¿Quién te amenaza?

—Todo lo que me ha pasado lo está haciendo una sola persona. No sé quién es Mike, pero me ha dejado dos notas la primera en el hospital y la segunda hace unas horas, esta decía que ahora si me mataría. —Cerré los ojos—. No sé quién es pero estoy muy asustada.

Hubo un silencio de segundos.

—Bella, cálmate. Mira seguro es una broma pesada, es decir; este tipo psicópata está muerto, ¿No?

—Si. —Susurre.

—No debes preocuparte pero de todas formas contratare seguridad para ustedes tres. Si tú quieres ahora voy a tu casa.

—No, tú ve a dormir y mañana vienes.

—Está bien. Mantente tranquila Bella, no te pasara nada. Te lo juro. —Su voz se notaba en tensión—. Te amo, mañana estaré a primera hora.

—También te amo.

Deje caer el celular en algún lado de la cama y haciéndome ovillo me dormí. Tenía tanto miedo, no quería que nada de esto se volviera a repetir. En Forks murió Rose, aquí podríamos ser Alice o yo, aunque tenía muchísimo más miedo por Eli.

Me acerque al cajón de un lado de mi cama tomando un bote de pastillas para dormir. Sabía que no podría dormir por mi propia cuenta así que tome una y me tape de pies a cabeza dejando que la pastilla hiciera su efecto.

.

.

.

 _El camino por el que iba era viscoso lo sentía porque mis pies se pegaban a él. Era horrible y asqueroso, quería pero no podía mirar hacia abajo, mi miraba estaba fija al frente pero no se veía nada más que niebla._

 _Cuando pase la niebla que miraba fijamente llegue hasta un muro y vi las letras marcadas en sangre en el "Vas a morir". Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme y al mirar a mi lado estaba Edward con una navaja en su mano y sonriéndome._

 _—Por ser una traidora, Bella. —Murmuro con voz muerta y acercándose a mí._

 _No podía gritar ni moverme y al momento en que él se acercó a mí por completo, sentí la navaja incrustarse en mi estómago. No sentí el dolor, no sentí nada en realidad._

 _Mi mirada cayó hacia el suelo y vi que estaba rodeada en sangre._

 _—La sangre de todos tus amigos, Bella. —Susurro en mi oído—. La sangre de todos y ahora la tuya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Abrí los ojos sobresaltados y el corazón acelerado. Un brazo me rodeaba y mire a mi derecha viendo los ojos de Mike a mi lado.

—Buenos días. —Beso mi mejilla.

Me relaje en sus brazos y le di una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. Me asustaste, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. —Admití en un susurro.

—Lo sé, no dejabas de moverte y de decir "no Edward". —Suspiro—. Bella, tienes que calmarte, nada malo va a pasar.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no viviste lo que yo en Forks. Una de mis mejores amigas murió allí, Mike es obvio que está asustada de que todo se vuelva a repetir. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No me pidas que me calme, no puedo.

—Sé que no estuve allí, pero te digo que te calmes por tu bien. Por Eli. —Me abrazo con fuerza—. Toma un baño, te preparare algo de desayunar, Alice y Eli ya lo hicieron.

Asentí y el me volvió a besar antes de salir. Busque mi móvil por la cama hasta que lo encontré y vi que aún no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje de Carlisle.

Tome un baño, me arregle y todo, para después bajar oliendo desde las escaleras lo que sea que Mike me haya preparado. Eli, estaba al lado de Mike platicando sobre sus clases de preescolar mientras él se reía con ella.

—Hola. —Les sonreí ambos.

—Hola mama. —Sonrió y con su dedo me señalo uno de sus dientes—. Se me cáela ya.

Sonreí y bese.

—Eso está bien, ya estas creciendo.

En el transcurso de mi desayuno con Mike, Eli nos enseñó también como estaba ya hablando correctamente aunque aún le faltaba para pronunciar bien las palabras. Mientras la observaba hablar me daba cuenta —de nuevo—, lo mucho que se parecía a Edward. Ella no tenía nada de mí, excepto la personalidad aunque no sabría decir como era en realidad su padre puesto que bien podría haber fingido su amabilidad conmigo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Me pregunto Mike en cuanto estuvimos solos.

—En nada.

Me miro un momento.

—Eli se parece a él, ¿Verdad?

—Si. —Suspire—. Crees... ¿crees que si alguien está tomando venganza por Edward le hagan algo?

—Lo creo. Esa gente no le importa nada, Bella solo quieres herirte. —Suspiro—. Quiero creer que es solo una broma.

—Pero estas casi seguro que no lo es. —Agregue con amargura.

—Bella...

Levante la mano callándolo, ya no quería escuchar nada de esto. Me dolía la maldita cabeza. Creí que al huir de Estados unidos toda la pesadilla vivida quedaría olvidada... Me equivoque, esa pesadilla me persiguió hasta Londres y me desesperaba no saber cómo terminaría. Era como en Forks, ni siquiera sabía quién era.

La mañana dio paso al mediodía y después la tarde, me pase la tarde acompañada de una parte de las personas más importantes en mi vida, gracias a ellos había olvidado un poco esta pesadilla. Carlisle ni se había comunicado conmigo, estaba algo nerviosa por ello.

El teléfono de casa sonó, dejando en silencio a cada uno de nosotros menos a Eli, que estaba inmersa en el mundo de su película. Le di una mirada a Alice y Mike, para después acercarme hasta tomar el teléfono de la mesita donde estaba contestando al número desconocido que aparecía en el.

— ¿Hola?

Escuche un carraspeo seguido de una vocecilla.

—Buenas tarde, ¿La casa de la doctora San?

—Ella habla, ¿Quién es? —Mi ceño se frunció.

—Oh, habla Maggie doctora... —Se escuchó su risa—. Mi familia y yo la estuvimos esperando, pero usted jamás llego...

Hice una mueca y un sonido, había olvidado por completo de la comida a la que me habían invitado los Watson... Tantos problemas y estrés me habían hecho olvidarlo por completo.

—Lo siento mucho, Maggie espero tus padres y tú puedan disculparme... Yo he estado teniendo unos problemas familiares que resolver... —Balbuce mi disculpas— en verdad lo siento, creo que de momento no podrá ser...

—Está bien doctora, la invitación sigue en pie para cuando usted pueda. La apreciamos demasiado.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, en verdad.

—Hasta pronto doctora, espero sea pronto la comida.

—También yo, hasta pronto.

Deje el teléfono donde estaba y mire al par que me miraba, antes de explicarles todo lo referente a los Watson. Mike y Alice, inmediatamente dijeron que me acompañarían a esa comida, no iba a andar sola jamás, aunque prefería andar sola por si algo me pasaba no les pasara a ellos.

El timbre de casa sonó y me puse tan nerviosa que Mike fue quien se puso de pie a abrir con Alice y yo tras él. Al abrir la puerta un hombre reconocido para mí de cabello rubio y alto, estaba del otro lado.

—Recibí tu llamada y te tengo noticias malas Bella —comenzó sin saludar ni nada— hay una probabilidad de cincuenta por ciento de que Edward este vivo.

Seco, frio y carente de expresión lo dijo. Estaba sin respiración y pálida, algo que no lo hizo cambiar su expresión fría, pero lo que sí lo hizo cambiarla fue la niña de cabello cobrizo que se metió entre las piernas de Mike y mías, a una de completo asombro.

.

.

.

* * *

En tres días nuevo capítulo! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Que hara Carlisle? ¿Que noticias les dara?


	6. Capítulo 05

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no se encuentra corregida por nadie, si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía me la hacen saber solo si es MUY evidente de lo contrario sean pacientes con ello. No tengo mucho tiempo para corregir dado que cada que termino de escribir subo. Probablemente la historia permanezca sin corregir después de ser terminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 05**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le di una mirada a Mike que claramente decía que tenía que sacar de aquí a Ellie, no quería por ningún motivo que mi hija escuchara algo acerca de _ese_ hombre. Cuando me di cuenta que Mike estaba subiendo las escaleras con ella encare a Carlisle que me miraba con asombro y sus ojos podía jurar que estaban cristalizados.

—Pasa y habla rápido, no quiero a Ellie involucrada en esto.

—Ella está involucrada en esto desde el día que nació —negó con su cabeza mientras entraba y se giró a verme—. Ella se parece mucho a él, demasiado para su propio bien.

—Solo físicamente —Dije bruscamente. Yo sabía que mi hija se parecía a ese animal, pero odiaba que lo dijeran más si era el padre de dicho animal.

Carlisle dejo salir un profundo suspiro, mientras yo tensamente me dejo caer en el sofá, vi como Alice también hace lo mismo. Hice un gesto con mi mano indicándole que tomara asiento también y así lo hizo. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil para poder hacerme lo suficiente fuerte para soportar que Carlisle me confirmara lo que era evidente: Edward estaba vivo. Muy vivo. Y, con seguridad, con ganas de matarme. Siendo sincera no me preocupaba que él quisiera matarme, mi preocupación era mi hija.

—Después del incendio me llamaron los médicos forenses para que identificara el cuerpo de Edward. Estaba identificable, sin embargo en el brazo derecho se encontraba esa pulsera tejida que el siempre usaba así que asumí que él era —pasa una mano por su rostro mostrando lo estresado que esto lo tiene—. Encontraron dos cuerpos en total: el de una mujer y un hombre, mientras que el de mujer, obviamente, era el de Victoria, el de hombre supuse era Edward. El de Alec pensé tontamente que estaba carbonizado dado a su piromanía fue el primero en quemarse y en vez de salir del fuego, él se introducía más en él.

»No le tome importancia hasta hace un mes que me llego una nota en francés, sabía que era él y supe inmediatamente quien lo ayudo. Sue, la mujer de la tienda de antigüedades de Forks es tía materna de Edward. Ella no distingue el bien del mal, ella solamente se basa en su sangre; Edward es su sangre y lo ayudara en lo que pueda. Jasper, mi hijo, ahora está de regreso en Forks haciendo los estudios necesarios del cuerpo que se enterró en nombre de mi hijo menor, pero estoy bastante seguro que es Alec.

Soy incapaz de decir algo. En todo lo que dijo solo comencé a recordar todo lo que paso aquel mes en Forks. Las muertes sobretodo y lo normal y agradable que el parecía siempre. Al menos conmigo, puedo jurar que fue un maldito animal con mi mejor amiga.

—Me va a matar —Dije mirando a los ojos a Carlisle.

—No si lo evitamos. Tienes que ir a la policía en cuanto se tengan las pruebas de que Edward sigue vivo, puedo jurar que él ya sabe que me encuentro aquí —miro a un lado y encontró una foto de Ellie más pequeña—. ¿Cuándo nació?

—20 de junio. Se adelantó tres semanas pero nació sana.

— ¿20 de junio? —Elevo sus cejas con incredulidad —. Edward nacido el mismo día.

Hago una mueca y escucho a Alice inhalar bruscamente. Además de su ADN mi hija también comparte con el su maldito cumpleaños.

— ¿Crees que le haga daño a ella, su hija? —Alice le pregunta y contuve el aliento esperando la respuesta de Carlisle. Vi como su expresión iba cambiando poco a poco.

—Esta desquiciado, claro que podría hacerle daño a su hija.

—Tienes que traerme esas pruebas de que está vivo para ir a denunciarlo. No permitiré que le haga daño a mi hija.

—Lo hare, Bella y cuando todo esto acabe solo te pediré una cosa —me tense inmediatamente y supe lo que iba a querer—. Quiero estar con la niña, conocerla. Probablemente es lo único bueno que Edward hizo y hará.

—No tengo ningún problema mientras no le menciones nada de Edward —presione mis labios juntos—. Al menos no de momento, sino hasta que sea mayor. —cuando asintió suspire con tranquilidad.

—Solo espero que eso no le afecte, Bella además de que no podrás ocultarlo mucho tiempo si Edward comienza a atacar.

—Tratare de evitar que ella se vea involucrada.

Estaba siendo ingenua pero quería creer que podría hacerlo, eso me daría algo de fe. Honestamente no me importaba que hiciera conmigo mientras dejara a Ellie fuera de esto.

.

.

.

.

Carlisle se había ido pronto y me alegre, estando él aquí era como tener una parte de Edward y lo era, dado que era su padre. Ellie se había quedado dormida jugando con sus muñecas y no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Bella —Alice entro a mi habitación y se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama— solo vengo a decirte que tú cena está en el microondas por si te da hambre.

—Lo último que quiero es comer algo, Al.

—Pero debes. ¿Iras a trabajar mañana?

—Mike se ha encargado de hablar con su padre de la situación, no toda pero si lo suficiente, así que tengo libre varios días.

Dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y tras desearme buenas noches se fue a su habitación. Estaba cansada mental y físicamente, cansada de que todo se estuviera repitiendo de nuevo.

Me deje caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos dispuesta a tratar de dormir al menos un par de horas.

.

.

.

.

—No _quelo il_ —se volvió a quejar y suspire armándome de paciencia para no terminar gritando histéricamente a mi hija— ella me hace _hacel_ cosas _lalas_ con la lengua.

—Es para que puedas hablar correctamente Elizabeth. Ya hemos discutido esto y si volvemos a tener esta discusión me voy a enojar tanto que no habrá dulces ni salidas a ningún lado para ti.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor como agacho su cabeza y esa mata de cabellos cobrizos cubrió la mitad de su rostro. No me gustaba hablarle así pero tenía, debía, ponerle límites y además era la cuarta vez que hablábamos sobre ello. Había pensado seriamente dejar de traerla a las sesiones con Edward tras nosotras, pero Mike me convenció diciendo que ya me tenía protegida.

—Mami, ¿Dónde está mi papa?

Me tense y casi estuve tentada a dar un frenazo de lo inesperada que fue su pregunta. Es irónico que justo ayer su abuelo paterno fue a confirmarme que su padre seguía vivo y en busca de venganza.

—Hablaremos más tarde de ello, ¿bien?

—Dijo que _dilias_ eso.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién lo dijo Elizabeth? —Fruncí el ceño, por favor que no sea Edward…

—Mi amigo.

— ¿Qué amigo? —Apreté los dientes.

—De la escuela. Él y yo hablamos de _nuestlos_ papas.

— ¿Va a la escuela contigo? —Inquirí rezando porque así fuera.

—Aja —Asintió con su cabecita haciendo que su cabello se sacudiera y di un suspiro de alivio.

.

.

.

.

Era medianoche y me encontraba sola con Eli en casa y mis pensamientos no dejaban de torturarme. Había dormido solo cuarenta minutos en los cuales unas horribles pesadillas no me permitían volver a dormir con miedo a revivirlas.

Edward raptando y después matando a Eli.

Edward entrando a casa y llevándose a Eli mientras me dejaba encadenada de nuevo.

Edward viniendo a casa con una mano de Alice.

Y la peor:

Visualizando la muerte de Rosalie. Parte por parte de ella siendo arrancada.

Después de despertar había regresado al primer piso y tomado el cuchillo con más filo de la cocina y había encendido la televisión a un volumen bajo. Estaba viviendo una maldita película de terror por lo cual puse el canal para niños. No necesitaba más ideas para mis pesadillas.

Mi teléfono sonó y me puse alerta. Dios, que sea él. Mire el identificador y me tranquilice al ver el nombre de Mike en él.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo estas, cariño?

—Estoy sobreviviendo a esta noche. No puedo dormir.

— ¿Por qué no tomas algo?

— ¿Y si entra? Estaré drogada y no me daré cuenta de que está dentro. —mi voz desesperada hizo que me escuchara como una loca y era probable que terminara de esa manera si sobrevivía a esto.

—Bella…

— ¡Ya sé que sueno como una loca! —Chille y rápidamente tape mi boca desesperada mientras los sollozos salían de mí—. Lo siento.

—Nena ¿quieres que vaya y pase la noche contigo? Sabes que no me molestara ir contigo.

Tomo la toalla a mi lado y limpio mi nariz, debo sonar asquerosa del otro lado de la línea.

—Por favor, siento que estoy enloqueciendo sola.

—Voy para allá, solo… mantén la calma, ¿sí?

Asiento aunque no me puede ver y procedimos a despedirnos. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que parece que me tranquilice, y espero a que Mike llegue con el cuchillo en mano por si en estos minutos Edward decide atacar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Si, si, si, Bella esta un poco loquita y paranoica, pero es entendible dado la situación. En fin, volví y estoy listo para terminar esta historia y "Loco Amor", si todavía hay quienes me sigue haganse ver. Como sea, estoy tratando de terminar esta y la otra historia en un lapso de un mes y medio, si no es el caso trataré que después de mi traslado a otro país darles el final. Esperemos que termine antes de irme.**

 **Actualizare, probablemente cada maldito día así que nos estaremos leyendo.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 06

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no se encuentra corregida por nadie, si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía me la hacen saber solo si es MUY evidente de lo contrario sean pacientes con ello. No tengo mucho tiempo para corregir dado que cada que termino de escribir subo. Probablemente la historia permanezca sin corregir después de ser terminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 06**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eventualmente me dormí una vez que Mike se encontraba en casa, sin embargo solo fueron pocas horas y esta vez, al menos, sin pesadillas. Cuando desperté lo hice sobresaltada y mirando a mi alrededor.

Edward necesitaba desaparecer. Estaba haciendo que me volviera loca. Toda la terapia tomada después de lo de Forks se estaba yendo a la basura por él, estaba arruinando mi vida y la de mi hija también.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu turno?

Alice suelto un pesado suspiro y se deja caer en el sofá a su lado.

—Pesado como siempre. Se me hizo incluso más pesado por la preocupación hacia ustedes.

—Siento estar añadiendo más estrés a tu vida.

—No seas ridícula. Eres mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, es normal que me preocupe por ti.

Iba a decirle algo más pero el sonido del teléfono nos interrumpe y suspirando me vuelvo para contestar. Me debato por un segundo entre si tal vez es Edward quien llama… _estoy volviéndome muy loca._

— ¿Hola? —pego mi frente a la pared mientras sostengo el teléfono.

— ¿Es usted doctora Swan?

—Sí, ¿Quién habla? —fruncí el ceño.

—Somos los padres Margaret Watson, nos quedamos muy preocupados por usted la última vez dado que de repente nos canceló…

—No se preocupen señores Watson no ha pasado nada —medio sonríe por la genuina preocupación de ellos hacia mí— lamento mucho haber cancelado la comida, sin embargo.

—No se preocupe doctora, podemos reunirnos después.

—Tengo días libres por el momento. No sería mala idea reunirnos.

— ¡Fabuloso! —Exclamo demasiado alto haciéndome alejar del teléfono— lo siento, solo… me entusiasme.

—Podría ser mañana o pasado.

—Mañana estaría genial.

Nos ponemos de acuerdo y ella me pasa la dirección. Es extraña esa familia es como de esas que sienten que deben agradecer por todo. Salve la vida de su hija porque era mi deber, no me debe nada.

.

.

.

.

Las ojeras en mis ojos eran espantosas. Si Edward desde alguna distancia estaba viendo esto debió estar muy satisfecho con lo que estaba provocando en mí. Cubro lo mejor que puedo con el maquillaje y me pongo mis jeans ajustados y una blusa azul. Eli ya se encuentra lista y me alegra que esta calmada viendo la televisión.

—Alice, ya nos vamos, te veo mañana.

—Diviértanse, chicas.

Me sentía un poco desanimada con ella no acompañándonos por su turno, además de estar pensando en lo que podría pasarle quedándose sola en casa. Ella me aseguro que estaría bien con la seguridad que Mike contrato. Unos se quedan en casa y otros me acompañan a una prudente distancia. Dudo que ellos puedan detener a Edward pero el que posean armas me da cierta paz.

—Eli, vámonos.

Conduzco por cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a un casa de dos pisos con apariencia rustica. Es muy hermosa y me siento atraída por ella. Cuando presiono el timbre es la señora Watson quien me recibe.

—Bienvenida, doctora Swan —me sonríe y nunca noto que ellos casi no se parecen a Maggie.

—Puede llamarme Bella.

—Entonces usted llámeme Siobhan y a mi esposo Liam, aunque él no se encuentra aquí.

—Oh, ¿no va estar presente?

—Ni idea, su trabajo lo mantiene constantemente ocupado.

Asiento y con la mano de Eli tomada comenzamos a caminar dentro de la casa. Es incluso más hermosa por dentro con jardines coloridos y una piscina no muy grande.

—Tome asiento en un momento Leah servirá la cena.

—Bien —se formó un incómodo silencio entre nosotras mientras que Eli estaba recargada en mi— tiene una casa hermosa.

—Gracias, Bella —volvió a sonreír y se escucharon unos ruidos arriba— debe de ser Maggie aún se le dificulta moverse.

— ¿No ira a ayudarla?

—Tiene quien le ayude.

Volvió el silencio y estoy comenzando a creer que fue una maldita idea haber venido a esta comida. Siobhan no tiene mucho que decir y yo menos, no debí aceptar aun cuando quería mantenerme lo más centrada posible en lo que concierne a Edward.

—Su hija es preciosa y no se parece a usted.

Me tense un poco y forcé una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Debe parecerse al padre —insiste y me limito a asentir con la cabeza— debió ser un hombre atractivo dado la hermosura de niña, no lo digo con mala intención, solo que ella no se parece en nada a usted.

—Sí, es todo en el _físicamente_ , al menos.

Ella debió de haber notado la tensión en mi rostro porque se forma una expresión de disculpa y preocupación.

— ¿Un tema privado?

—Así es.

—Lamento haberla incomodado. No volveré a tocar el tema.

Unos pasos sonaron por las escaleras y agradecí no tener que decirle algo más esto hubiera sido a un más incómodo. Estaba tentada a tomar a Eli y largarnos de allí si Siobhan hubiera insistido a un más; no me gustaba si quiera lo que Eli había escuchado.

Maggie va bajando con ayuda de algún enfermero supongo, sin embargo es imposible verlo porque está inclinado hacia ella. La deja sentada en el comedor y procede a retirarse.

— ¡Hola doctora Swan! Me alegra mucho tenerla en mi casa.

—Es un gusto estar aquí también, Maggie —le sonrió y Siobhan me indica que nos levantemos para ir al comedor.

—Leah va a servir ahora la cena —dice y grita el nombre de Leah.

Cuando estamos sentadas escuchando todo lo que Maggie tiene por decir sobre su recuperación me encuentro un poco más relajada. Conozco a Leah que es muy alta y demasiado delgada, tan delgada que me hace preguntar si come algo, sin embargo Maggie distrae mi atención de ella.

—Buen provecho —desea Siobhan y murmuro lo mismo. Ayudo un poco a Eli a coordinar el tenedor y cuchara, además de limpiar su boca de vez en cuando— es muy tierna —comenta cuando se le cae un poco de comida a su ropa.

—Puede llegar a ser un desastre —murmuro y acaricio la cabeza de Eli.

Terminamos la comida y todas mantenemos una agradable conversación sobre la vida universitaria a la que Maggie ingresara pronto. Ella alega no encontrar una carrera que la llena o si quiera llame su atención, mientras que Siobhan luce como querer golpear su cabeza.

—No me gusta absolutamente nada —sigue insistiendo.

Me rio un poco de ella.

—Ya encontraras la tuya —me pongo de pie y llamo a Eli que está viendo algunas rosas— fue un gusto estar con ustedes y la comida estuvo deliciosa, pero debemos irnos. Odio estar fuera de casa una vez oscurece y ya no tarda.

—Por supuesto, Bella —Siobhan se pone de pie con una sonrisa fría— espero que esta no sea la última vez que vengas. A sido un placer tenerlas a tu hija y a ti en nuestra casa.

—Así es —concuerda Maggie— una lástima que papá no haya podido llegar. Como sea, le tengo un regalo a Eli.

— ¿Si? —me sorprendo y ella asiente llamando a gritos a Leah. Creo que son demasiado groseros con la chica. Cuando aparece luce agotada— trae lo que deje en la cómoda de mi cama. Es más, dile a Edgar que te lo de seguramente tu no sabrás cual es.

Leah me miro brevemente y aproveche para sonreírle un poco antes de que Maggie la apresurara a cumplir su pedido. Yo solamente quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí.

—Es demasiado lenta —se queja con su madre que no dice nada.

Espere unos minutos hasta que Leah apareció con una caja mediana que parece pesar incluso más que ella.

—Gracias —les digo cuando me la entregan y Eli sonríe a lo grande— fue… agradable estar con ustedes.

—Vuelva pronto, doctora Swan —Maggie me dio una sonrisa grande.

Solté un suspiro una vez estuvimos fuera de la casa de los Watson dándome cuenta que había estado tensa en todo momento. Se había sentido como estar la guerra. No volvería nunca y como que comenzaría a evitar las llamadas de ellas.

—Bueno, bebe, vamos a casa, ¿bien?

Eli me sonrió.

—Ellas son _extlañas pelo…_

— ¿Pero qué? —pregunte mientras abría el auto metiendo las cosas.

— ¡Nada!

Fruncí el ceño pero sonreí cuando Eli abrazo mi pierna riendo dulcemente. Al menos ella no se había sentido tan incómoda como yo, de echo me extraño que ni siquiera comenzara a hacer comentarios sobre querer regresar a casa. Casi los estuve deseando.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Solo vengo a decirles que ya viene la acción y que presten mucha atención a cada personaje. ¿Los Watson les son sospechosos? Presten atención a pequeños detalles como este :D**

 **Por cierto, Jasper no tarda en aparecer...**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo 07

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no se encuentra corregida por nadie, si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía me la hacen saber solo si es MUY evidente de lo contrario sean pacientes con ello. No tengo mucho tiempo para corregir dado que cada que termino de escribir subo. Probablemente la historia permanezca sin corregir después de ser terminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 07**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gruñí al escuchar la alarma sonar. Me sentía extraña dado que había dormido toda la noche por primera vez en un par de días. Me sentía muy fresca y descansada, relajada casi.

Baje las escaleras lentamente encontrando a Eli frente al televisor y a Alice en la cocina. Alice se sobresaltó al encontrarme en la entrada de la cocina.

—Buenos días. Veo que dormiste bien.

—Sí, fue extraño. Es la primera vez en estos dos días que duermo algo.

Asintió en comprensión y me entrego un plato con el desayuno, se lo agradecí y me fui al comedor.

— ¿Ya desayunaron? —Pregunte mientras comía el primer bocado.

—Hace un rato —se encogió de hombres y se sentó frente a mí— ¿Cómo estuvo la comida?

Hago una mueca de desagrado.

—Horrible. Fue… muy incómodo. Ellas mataron mis expectativas. No fueron para nada como imagine.

— ¿Cómo fueron?

—Siobhan, estuvo seria y al principio comenzó a preguntar _demasiado_ sobre el padre de Eli —suspiro y me estremezco de recordarlo— después Maggie bajo con ayuda de su enfermero y si, aligero un poco la cena, sin embargo dejo ver lo caprichosa que es. Le gritan horrible a su cocinera y sin decirle algún "gracias" al menos.

»Honestamente no quiero volver a esa casa. Me da escalofríos. Es hermosa por fuera, pero muy fría por dentro. Liam, el padre, no se presentó a la cena.

Alice suelta una risita.

—Eli está encantada con ese oso que le regalaron y los cuadernos de dibujos.

—Probablemente lo único bueno.

Continuamos charlando hasta que termine mi desayuno y ella decidió irse a dormir por unas horas.

.

.

.

.

Abrí la puerta encontrando a Carlisle junto a Jasper, a pesar de que ha cambiado de corte de cabello y las facciones de su rostro se han endurecido, puedo reconocerlo bien. Siempre reconocería el rostro del hombre que me salvo de su loco hermano.

Sin decir alguna palabra lo deje entrar y ambos tomaron asiento. Una enorme pesadez inundo mi estómago… sabía bien porque se encontraban aquí. Después de esto yo iría a las autoridades a levantar un acta contra Edward.

—No deberíamos tardar tanto en decirte esto ni hacer tanto misterio —Jasper hablo y rodo los ojos, sin embargo su expresión neutral no cambio— es un gusto ver que estas bien y recuperaste tu vida, mi padre me ha dicho sobre la niña también. Es uno de los principales motivos por los que acelere todo el trámite. Elizabeth tiene que estar segura.

Asentí en comprensión y otra parte de mí se sintió aún más agradecida con él.

—Gracias, Jasper.

—No hay de qué. Según los estudios realizados al cuerpo enterrado no se encontró ninguna muestra de que fuera de Edward, lo que me llevo a pensar que se trataba del cuerpo de Alec. Busque a la familia del chico y solo me pude contactar con su padre, dado que su madre falleció cuando él era joven y su hermana melliza fuera del país. Para no hacértela larga; el padre de Alec no ayudo a conseguir el ADN del chico, en realidad utilizamos el del señor dándonos positivo.

»Fue un poco dramático dado que por el permiso que se pidió en Forks para revisar el cuerpo inmediatamente el equipo forense se comunicó con la policía avisando que no era el cuerpo de Edward las alarmas comenzaron. Hasta ahora hemos conseguido que todo se mantenga en secreto pero sabemos que está aquí, cerca de ti, es lógico que vayas a poner una demanda y a partir de allí se va a hacer público.

— ¿Creen que la policía lo atrape?

—No se pierde nada con intentarlo —respondió Carlisle— de cualquier manera si la policía no lo atrapa en unos días llegara Alistair un amigo mío. Es un ex militar es mejor que la policía en cierto aspectos. Se ha dedicado a cazar ladrones y todo tipo de personas; es un tipo con el que no se juega.

— ¿No te importa que mate a _tu_ hijo?

Siempre había querido preguntarle eso. En ningún momento lo vi afligido por su hijo.

—Edward está podrido y ha dañado a demasiada gente. Lo mejor que puedo hacer para enmendar algo de su daño es extinguiéndolo. Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia, bien dicen.

Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que yo misma lo rompa.

— ¿Qué paso con su madre?

—Esme estaba igual de podrida que Edward, en realidad ella lo volvió tal y como es. Edward la mato cuando apenas y tenía dieciocho años. De ella solo se encontraron huesos, Edward me los mando. Después me mando una nota relatando como había matado a su madre —respira hondo y niega con la cabeza— yo realmente le falle a Edward. Nunca estuve en su vida. Lo conocí cuando estaba muy enfermo de neumonía debido a Esme. Ella estaba loca y yo supe que él era mi hijo e hice todo para acercarme a él sin éxito. Pague sus estudios e hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para ayudarlo.

—Incluso encubriendo como asesino a su madre.

—Cubrí a su madre también cuando sabía bien que ella dañaba a Edward. Pudo haberle hecho algo peor, sin embargo, por eso calle.

Puse mis manos en mi cabello.

—Pondré una denuncia contra Edward hoy mismo. Necesito las pruebas, Jasper.

.

.

.

.

Talle mi rostro con mis manos agotada por el día de hoy. Tenía las pruebas conmigo, guardadas en el cajón con llave de mi habitación, y maña iría a levantar la demanda. Entre más rápido termine esto mejor. Alistair, el amigo de Carlisle, no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto.

Entre a la habitación de Eli dándole un beso en la frente y tapándola bien. A su lado se encontraba el peluche que le había regalado las Watson y me le quede viendo por un momento. Al menos eso había hecho feliz a Eli.

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía necesitaba dormir un poco. Dudaba poder dormir bien hasta después de mañana que hubiera levantado la denuncia. Eso no debería de tranquilizarme si no por el contrario alarmarme aún más, pero al menos iba a tener seguro que ya sabían que Edward estaba vivo y rondando por algún lugar de Londres.

Entre a mi habitación y me quede en la puerta mirando a mí alrededor. Había algo que me decía que _no_ estaba bien, cuando prendí la luz entrecerré los ojos y vi una muñeca desconocida en mi cama. La piel se me puso de gallina de solo verla, no se parecía a mí ni a Eli si no a Rose. Rubia con rizos y ojos azules. La mire fijamente congelada en mi lugar, mire alrededor y alejadas de ella estaban las rosas… con espinas como las que aparecían en mi bolsa.

 _¿Cómo…_

Jadeo cuando el reconocimiento llega a mí. Edward estuvo aquí. En mi casa donde mi hija se encontraba.

Temblorosa salgo de la habitación hacia donde se encuentra mi celular para marcar a Carlisle y Jasper. Son los únicos con los que cuento ahora y son familiares de Edward, deben conocerlo mejor, Mike en esto no podría ayudarme.

Carlisle me respondió al tercer timbre, su voz libre de cualquier signo de haber estado dormido.

— ¿Bella?

—Edward estuvo en mi casa. Hace menos de diez minutos supongo.

— ¿Qué? —escucho movimiento y voces antes de que sea otra voz quien responde.

—Bella revisa donde sea que tenías guardadas las pruebas. Ahora.

 _Mierda, las pruebas._ Ni quiera había pensado en ellas por el miedo que me agarro al ver la muñeca y las flores.

Aun con ellos en línea vuelvo a mi habitación con miedo e ignorando la tenebrosa muñeca en mi cama comienzo a abrir el cajón… dándome cuenta con terror que esta sin llave y lo encuentro vacío de cualquier documento. Sin las pruebas de que está vivo.

—No están —digo parpadeando.

—Bueno, mierda.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Ya volví de mi descanso! Me tomo tiempo escribir este capítulo porque estaba en un debate interno sobre si ya hacer aparecer a Edward o solo dejar pequeñas piezas. Gano la segunda. En los siguientes capítulos ya van a suceder más cosas y como ya vieron Jasper apareció :D**

 **Eh... también les adelanto que ya va a ver un enfrentamiento entre Bella y Ed, así que... TAL VEZ suceda algo que ustedes han estado pidiendo :D**

 **Hasta luego!**


	9. Capítulo 08

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no se encuentra corregida por nadie, si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía me la hacen saber solo si es MUY evidente de lo contrario sean pacientes con ello. No tengo mucho tiempo para corregir dado que cada que termino de escribir subo. Probablemente la historia permanezca sin corregir después de ser terminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Tuty Fernandez que me sigue desde la primera parte de la historia.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, chica!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 08**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pase una mano por mi despeinado cabello. Me alegraba que Carlisle y Jasper hubiera llegado rápido a mi casa.

—Dime que puedes conseguir otras pruebas.

—Por supuesto que se puede —me respondió Jasper con impaciencia y le dio una mirada a su padre— realmente no estamos preocupados por el hecho de que Edward se haya llevado esas pruebas.

— ¿Por qué más si no es por eso?

Jasper hoy no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia dado que me miro lanzando dagas por sus ojos fríos azules.

—Bella, es obvio que Edward solamente robo esas pruebas para ganar tiempo. La verdadera pregunta es ¿para qué?

Me quede en silencio porque en ningún momento eso pasó por mi mente. Por supuesto que las pruebas pueden volver a conseguirse pero tardarían semanas en llegar de nuevo y… mierda, que _no_ haría Edward en ese tiempo. Sobre todo ahora que su hermano y padre están aquí.

—Bella, te recomiendo que tomes algo y duermas. La falta de sueño realmente te está afectado —Carlisle me dice gentilmente.

—Estoy demasiado estresada para dormir —admito. Es verdad, pensar en Edward entrando a la casa me quita el sueño.

—Tienes seguridad fuera de tu casa, deberías poder dormir —Jasper mira por la ventana mientras lo dice— de cualquier manera Bella, si Edward llegara a entrar, cosa que ya hizo, no podrías hacer nada. Así como paso hace unas horas que entro. Y no te hizo daño, aun, ni a la niña.

Jasper era bueno con los comentarios duros. Y un verdadero idiota insensible. Mire a Carlisle con toda la furia que tenía en mí por los desagradables comentarios de su hijo mayor. Este suspiro.

—Jasper, entiende un poco a Bella. Ella solo estuvo brevemente en lo ocurrido en Forks ella no ha estado en lo que paso antes. En realidad, ni siquiera conoce bien a Edward.

—Lo siento, Bella —suspiro y volteo a verme. Note el poco parecido que tenía con el jodido loco— también estoy estresado con este asunto. Me preocupo por la seguridad de la niña; es mi sangre después de todo.

Asentí en comprensión y no le respondí nada, girándome hacia el sofá y dejándome caer.

—Toma una aspirina para que puedas descansar. Tal y como dijo Jasper, tienes seguridad fuera de tu casa.

—Sin embargo, el loco de tu hijo menor logro entrar.

—Y no te hizo nada, solo te asusto. Edward aun no atacara Bella solo te está asustando.

.

.

.

.

Estar en casa me estaba comenzando a matar. Casi podía jurar que extrañaba el carácter difícil y pesado de Jane, y extraña muchísimo a Ángela. Estaba tentada a presentarme a trabajar pero el constante pensamiento de que mientras yo trabajaba Edward viniera por Eli.

Jasper tenía razón. Edward solo estaba provocándome miedo.

Brinque cuando el timbre sonó y me levante un poco mareada hacia la puerta. Mire por la mirilla para ver quién era. Me sorprendí un poco al ver que era Jane. Me acababa de acordar de ella y aparece, ¿Qué quería? Dudaba que se preocupara por mi salud o algo.

— ¿Jane? —Inquirí sorprendida. Al lado de Jane se encontraba Demetri, por supuesto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jane no dijo absolutamente nada permaneció mirándome un momento, que se convirtió hasta incomodo, así que mire a Demetri en busca de ayuda. Demetri también me miraba intensamente, pero a la vez no igual que su esposa.

— ¿Qué pasa Jane?

—Solamente estoy observando el rostro de la responsable de la muerte de mi hermano.

 _¿Qué?_

— ¿De qué hablas?

Me estremecí cuando Jane soltó una fría risa junto con su mirada que estaba llena de odio. Era la primera vez que veía algún sentimiento mostrarse en los ojos de ella y era igual de horrible que prefería que no mostrara nada. Mucho menos cuando era dirigido hacia mí.

—Alec era mi inocente hermano y ¡murió por tu maldita culpa!

Jadee de sorpresa. No, no, Alec… él no podía ser hermano de ella, excepto que la misma Jane me lo estaba confirmando.

—Quiso salvarte del loco ese terminando él muerto. ¡Claro! Y por su piromanía el cuerpo que encontraron lo hicieron pasar por el del verdadero asesino. ¡A mi hermanito! —Grito y vi como lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Mis ojos se cristalizaron—. Mi padre me llamo para darme la noticia y sorpresa que me lleve cuando eras tú, maldita zorra, la responsable.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Lo único que espero es que esta vez Edward si logre matarte.

— ¡Jane ya basta de esto! —Demetri alzo la voz causando que ambas lo miráramos— necesitas descansar después de esta noticia. Vámonos a casa, ahora.

No dejo que Jane dijera algo solamente la tomo de la mano y la comenzó a jalar. Sin embargo, Jane volvió a mirarme con sus ojos inyectados en odio. La entendía un poco, y probablemente, ella tenía razón y yo tenía mucha culpa en la muerte de su hermano.

.

.

.

.

Ignore por cuarta vez la llamada entrante de Siobhan, estaba decidida a no volver a ir a otra incomoda comida. Las cosas son tan extrañas con ellas y no tenía ánimos de saber de qué se trataba.

— ¿De nuevo? —pregunto Alice riéndose dejándose caer también en el sillón.

—Estoy ignorándolas. Maldita la hora en la que di mi número.

—Eso pasa por pasarte de amable, Bellita —me molesto y le di un codazo causando su risa. Se detuvo cuando sonó el timbre— yo iré a abrir —camina hacia la puerta— ¡Oh, hola Carlisle! Pasen, pasen.

Me volteo justo cuando veo a Carlisle y Jasper entrar con un hombre y una mujer, se ven intimidantes. Serán…

—Buenas tardes, Bella, estos son Alistair y Charlotte, trabajan juntos. Ellos nos ayudaran a rastrear a Edward.

Asiento y los saludo. Alice está mirando fijamente a Jasper que brevemente le devuelve la mirada antes de centrarse en Alistair y Charlotte. Mi teléfono sonó y me apresure a responder, disculpándome con todos.

— ¿Hola? ¿Mama?

—Bella, cielo, ¿olvidaste que tu padre y yo iremos a visitarte?

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Presionando mis dedos contra el mostrador de azulejo respondí:

—Mamá no creo que sea el momento de que vengas a Londres —gemí sintiéndome horrible al escuchar el silencio de su parte— no me lo tomes a mal, por favor.

— ¿Por qué no es buen momento?

—Están pasando cosas que pronto hablare contigo.

— ¿Peleaste con Mike? Cielo, eso pasa a veces.

—No tiene nada que ver con Mike. Él y yo estamos bien.

Afortunadamente, Mike había estado demostrando lo buen hombre que era, además de su extrema madures. Había puesto protección tanto para Alice como Eli, y a mí. No era sofocante y siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba; sobre todo en las noches que me agarraba ansiedad.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Isabella? —Pregunto con firmeza— dime el motivo de porque no es un buen momento o de lo contrario tu padre y yo tomaremos ese vuelo mañana.

Rodé mis ojos armándome de paciencia a la vez pensando en si era el momento de contarle que el padre de Eli estaba malditamente vivo y dando problemas. Corría el riesgo de que ellos con más razón quisieran venir y ponerlos en peligro bajo el ojo de Edward.

—Necesito unos días más mamá solo eso. Mis vacaciones están cerca y quisiera que tú y papá vinieran cuando tenga todo mi tiempo para ustedes.

—Oh, cielo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tu padre y yo podemos esperar hasta tus vacaciones allá mientras cuidamos de nuestra única nieta.

No me la estaban poniendo fácil.

—Eli estará ocupada al igual que Alice. Eli esta en terapia para mejorar su habla y Alice esta en turnos pesados.

— ¿No es porque no quieres que vayamos?

—Claro que no —mentí y me sentí peor— solo denme estos días para mis vacaciones.

La escuche suspirar y contuve la respiración.

—Está bien, hija. Hablare con tu padre sobre ello.

Hablamos un poco sobre ello y por último se despidió diciéndome que la llamara más seguido.

Regrese a la sala sintiéndome menos pesada y la idea de mandar a Eli a Estados Unidos con mis padres paso por mi mente, sin embargo no sabía si era del todo buena idea. Corría riesgo de que Edward mandara a alguien tras ella o… mi mente desvariaba sobre todo tipo de escenarios.

 _Te odio, Edward._

—Lo siento —señale el teléfono y me senté a escuchar de lo que sea que hablaban hasta que llego Eli junto a Mike.

— ¡Mami! —Corrió y me abrazo y luego a Alice— ¡Hola, tía!

Carlisle la miro un momento, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado para presentarle a Eli a su abuelo paterno. Menos con toda la gente presente. Como si me leyeran la mente Alistair y Charlotte se despidieron, asegurándome que pronto tendría noticias de ellos.

—Eli —la llame mientras Mike acariciaba mi mano— hay dos personas que debes conocer, bebe.

— ¿Quiénes? —pregunto con curiosidad y le sonreí.

Le señale primero a Carlisle.

—Él es tu abuelo, Carlisle.

Se le ilumino la cara pero después de me frunció el ceño.

— _Pewo_ yo ya tengo un abuelo —escuche con orgullo como ya manejaba mejor la erre.

—Él es tu _otro_ abuelo, corazón. El… papá de _tu_ papá.

— ¿De mi papá de _vewdad_?

—Aja, y él —le señale a Jasper— es tu tío Jasper. Hermano de tu papá.

Contuve el aliento mientras ella los observaba a ambos antes de correr y abrazar primer a Carlisle y luego a Jasper; Carlisle fue cariñoso y dulce con ella, mientras Jasper estuvo un poco tenso con las muestra de cariño pero fue lo más suave que puedo con ella.

Eli rápidamente hizo buena relación con su abuelo y pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde hasta el anochecer hablando. Eli no hizo preguntas sobre su padre, al menos no aun.

.

.

.

.

—Bueno días, te llego esto —Alice me dio un sobre y una rápido saludo de despedida y salió de casa.

No trabajar me estaba cansando. No es como si estuviera muy descansada de cualquier manera. Deje el sobre en el comedor y me incline besando la mejilla de Eli.

— ¿Lista para ir a la escuela? —Sonreí más cuando asintió— entonces vámonos.

Llevar a Eli a la escuela solo me tomo media hora y como quisiera que fuera más largo ese recorrido, al menos no me sentiría tan sola. Necesitaba volver a trabajar, sin embargo ahora hasta en el trabajo tendría que lidiar con Jane y su odio. La culpa también iba a ser parte aún más de la que ya sentía.

Limpie la casa por un rato hasta que ya no pude y recordé el sobre que Alice me había dicho que me había llegado. Lo comencé a abrir y proseguí a leer:

 ** _Eres la peor madre._**

 ** _Eres una zorra._**

 ** _Dejas de nuestra hija sea llevada por ese patan…_**

 ** _¿Sabes que los padrastros no son buenos, Bella?_**

 ** _Las malas madres merecen un castigo._**

 ** _Tú lo recibirás muy pronto._**

Deje caer la nota en el comedor de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Voy llegando de mi graduación y recordé que ayer había terminado este capítulo y dije "lo subiré ahora que estoy de buen humor". En fin, ya se esta acercando el cazador, chicas. Él solo esta haciendo tiempo. Muchas cosas de las que me pidieron desde la primera parte de la historia pasaran.**

 **¿Quién creen que sea la primera victima para esta segunda parte? D:**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Outtake: niñez

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Outtake: niñez**

 **1987.**

Mamá estaba enojada. Papá no se encontraba en ese hospital. ¿Por qué no estaba allí? Yo esperaba que él se encontrara allí así mamá dejaría de hacerme daño. Estaba cansado y adolorido de las agujas y de doctores. Según mamá, papá era un doctor. Me dan escalofríos cada que escuchaba eso. No quería más doctores cerca.

Deje de jugar con mis carritos y mire a mamá, ella estaba con su fría mirada de color verde mirando fuera. Era un día lluvioso, gris no entendía porque le gustaba tanto mirar eso. Hoy los niños del vecindario no habían salido a jugar y no me importaba, de cualquier manera yo no jugaba con ellos. No me gustaban ni yo les gustaba.

Esos niños eran idiotas. Mi mamá lo decía a diario y decía que me volvería un niño más idiota si me juntaba con ellos. Le hacía caso para mantenerla contenta no me hiciera daño.

—Edward, llego la hora de comer —anuncio de repente poniéndose de pie del sofá donde estaba— dado que fue una completa pérdida de tiempo ir a ese hospital necesito mantenerte fuerte por un tiempo.

— ¿Ya no me dolerá el estómago? —Pregunte y una pequeña esperanza surgió dentro de mí.

Mamá suspiro viéndose enojada y me prepare para los golpes encogiéndome.

—No, bebe, no habrá más dolor de estómago —Respondió y me sorprendí porque ella nunca me llamaba bebe.

Le sonreí pero ella no lo hizo. Nunca me sonreía a mí.

Había días en los que sentía algo feo en mi estómago y garganta, a veces deseaba que mamá muriera. A veces, cuando ella estaba dormida, deseaba matarla con la almohada.

.

.

.

.

 **1992.**

Mamá me había obligado a permanecer bajo la lluvia durante la noche y después en la habitación dejo las cortinas abiertas y no me permitió cubrirme ni cambiarme de ropa. No recordaba mucho después de eso solo desperté en esta habitación blanca y estéril.

Estaba en el hospital.

Odiaba a Esme.

Quería verla muerta por mi propia mano. Cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte lo haría. No tenía miedo a nada.

Esme entro a mi habitación sonriente y un hombre rubio entro tras de ella. Podría reconocer el rostro de ese hombre donde sea, años atrás pedía siempre que por fin lo encontráramos para dejar de sufrir. Hoy sin embargo, lo odio tanto como a Esme. Él tiene parte de la culpa de que yo viviera esto.

—Hola nene —Esme beso mi mejilla y no me atreví a hacerle un mal gesto— ¿a que no sabes a quien encontramos aquí? Si, nene —asintió entusiasmada y su ilusa mente no la dejo ver que "papá" no estaba contento de verla… vernos— es tu papá, Carlisle.

Mire intensamente a mi "papá" antes de que el desviara su mirada a Esme y le pidiera que nos dejara a solas. Esme se atrevió a darme una mirada que claramente decía que me mantuviera callado y no me atreviera a delatarla. Mire su cuello brevemente y me imagine presionándolo hasta la asfixia.

Me aleje de él cuando intento checar mi pulso y vi como suspiro mirando las maquinas antes de mirarme.

—Se lo que tu madre te hace, hij-

—No me llames hijo.

—Eres mi hijo, las pruebas lo dicen.

— ¿Hiciste pruebas? —Parpadee e incline mi cabeza mirándolo— no quiero estar contigo. Tampoco con ella.

—Somos tus padres.

—Tú no me quieres y tampoco quieres a Esme. No te culpo, yo la odio.

—Siento much-

—Solo cállate y ve con ella —lo volví a interrumpir. No quería a nadie conmigo, quería estar solo.

.

.

.

.

Esme solo se calmó unos meses mientras Carlisle venia y la hacía ilusionarse con volver a estar juntos. Tenías que estar ciego para darte cuenta el desprecio que él sentía hacia ella.

Carlisle me había dicho que tenía otro hijo y que era mayor que yo, se llamaba Jasper. Me enseño un foto y vi lo mucho que se parecía a él mientras yo me parecía más a Esme. Quizá por eso no me quería y no necesitaba su cariño. En realidad, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no necesitaba a nadie.

—Él no es tu hermano —Esme dijo la noche en la que Carlisle me había dicho de Jasper— ese niño no es nada tuyo. No te va a querer porque nadie te puede querer. Ni siquiera estas funcionando para que Carlisle quiera volver con nosotros. Eres un inútil.

—Él vi-viene a verte —odiaba tartamudear pero aún era demasiado débil para hacerle frente.

—No seas _más_ imbécil, Edward —negó exasperada— tu papá no quiere estar con nosotros. _Conmigo_. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Matarte?

Una gran parte de mi esperaba que me matara. Muerto ya no podría seguir escuchándola, sentirla golpearme y no soportaría sus gritos.

—Si… quizá debería matarte —me acaricio el cabello haciéndome estremecer— pero no hoy, pequeña escoria.

.

.

.

.

 **1998.**

Esme levanto la mano dispuesta a darme un cachetada pero antes de que impactara la sostuve del brazo y se lo apreté con fuerte haciéndola chillar de coraje. Comenzó a querer lanzarme patadas por lo que con fuerza en el brazo que sostenía la jale aventándola al suelo.

— ¡Nunca en tu puta y miserable vida te atrevas a golpearme!

—Soy tu madre, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.

Me reí cruelmente de ella y me acerque haciéndola recorrerse alejándose de mí. Ella lucia bien en el piso siendo ella la que estuviera siendo abusada. Mire de nuevo su cuello… pero no, durante años estuve obsesionado con la idea de estrangularla no siendo consciente del millón de formas que existen para asesinar a una persona. Más a la persona que más odias. Aunque en realidad hoy en día odio a todo el mísero mundo.

— ¿Sabes lo jodidamente patética que luces ahora? Estas acabada, Esme.

— ¡Soy tu madre!

—No, no lo eres —me reí a un más. No podía dejar de reír— no eres más que la puta que me torturo durante años.

Esme como pudo se puso de pie y no le impedí hacerlo. Sería interesante ver cuánto daño puede hacerme ahora. Ella terminara muerta de aquí a la noche.

Avanzo decisivamente hacia mí y me trato de aventar antes de que le atestara una bofetada haciéndola casi caer de nuevo. Me volvió a mirar con sangre saliendo de la esquina de su boca y levanto la mano en puño, dándome un rozón en el estómago.

— ¿De verdad quieres jugar a los puños Esme? —Le pregunte retóricamente tomando todo su cabello y haciendo una presión cerca de su nuca jalándolo— ¿de verdad, _mamá_?

Jale con fuerza su cabello haciéndola gritar con fuerza de dolor y deje caer su cabeza en la mesita de madera. Jadeo de dolor y la levante viendo la sangre manchar la mesa… no era suficiente, volví a dejarla caer y lo hizo tantas veces hasta que ella ya no estaba consciente. Pero seguía viva.

Con el agarre firme en su cabello la arrastre hasta llegar al baño. Ese estúpido baño que tanto le encantaba mantener impecable y por el que me castigo muchas veces por si quiera entrar. La deje tirada y comencé a llenar la tina. Esta no era la primera vez que peleábamos casi iba a extrañar hacernos daño mutuamente, pero esta vez la pelea si llego a puños.

En realidad, esta era la primera vez que la hacía sangrar. Usualmente eran palabras hirientes y frías, con empujones. Carlisle cada vez venia menos sobre todo ahora que ya era mayor de edad. Lo odiaba. Tal vez él sería el siguiente.

Rebusque en el gabinete la sustancia con la que la puta me amenazo durante años. A diferencia de ella yo si estaba dispuesta a utilizarla.

Ácido sulfúrico y peróxido de hidrogeno mezclado con agua y el cuerpo de Esme dentro de la bañera se comerán el cuerpo hasta solo dejar huesos. Tardará días en ocurrir eso y mientras eso pase ella no dejara de gritar.

Todo de nuevo el cuerpo de Esme y lo meto a la bañera, ella se empieza a mover pero no despierta. La perra prefiere la inconsciencia que sentir el dolor… patética. Amarro sus manos del tubo sobresaliente de las llaves de la regadera y comienzo a echar el ácido.

Pasan dos minutos antes de que despierte gritando. Me mira suplicante y miro como se comienza a desbaratar la carne de su cuerpo y la tina comienza a verse roja. Sus piernas son las que se ven peor.

— ¡Edward! ¡Ayúdame! —grita y lágrimas salen de sus ojos demostrándome que ella si es humana— ¡Maaaaaldito!

Comienzo a reír histéricamente viéndola sufrir e impotente sin poder hacer algo para salvarse. Es lo menos que se merece la perra. Al paso que va no durara mucho tiempo… al menos en estar vivo porque su cuerpo si tardara en descomponerse.

Me maldice, se arrepiente de no haberme matado y me grita por ayuda antes de por fin morir. Sus ojos han quedado abiertos y llorosos, me acerco y verifico su cuello que no ha sido tocado por el ácido aun verificando su muerte antes de sacar un afilado cuchillo que aguardaba desde hace tiempo. Tome los guantes y con decisión comencé a abrir el pecho de Esme. ¿Tendría corazón la perra acaso? Si, lo tenía. Lo sostuve en mis manos por lo que pareció mucho tiempo antes de dejarlo envuelto en una servilleta.

Me acerque de nuevo a Esme, la desate y dejar caer por completo su cuerpo en la tina.

Miro a _mi madre_ yacer muerte bajo el agua en ácido y no dejo de pensar en cuan hermoso es esto y preguntándome si estoy igual de jodido que ella después de todo.

Paso un mes en el que por fin soy capaz de solo ver los huesos de mi madre y vacío la tina dejando caer agua limpiando los huesos de ácido. No me fio y los saco con pinzas echándolos en una caja. Caja que será enviada a Carlisle.

Esme debería agradecerme de cualquier lugar en el infierno en el que este de que aún le cumpla manda su cuerpo a Carlisle. No lo hago por ella en sí, solo quiero torturarlo y prepararlo para lo que le espera.

 ** _En paz descanse, Esme._**

Escribo en la nota y la envió con destino a su domicilio. Quise agregar el siguiente eres tu pero por los cambios en mi vida que habrá próximamente no me conviene amenazarlo. Aun ni siquiera estoy seguro de mi libertad.

Estoy seguro de una cosa: me gusta ser el cazador y no la presa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Les regalo la niñez del cazador. Me la pase escribiéndola toda la tarde e investigue de ese ácido. No sabia para lo que servía hasta hoy.**

 **Espero les guste y tratare lo más pronto posible de subir. Añado que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de "un touchdown a mi corazón", porque me han pedido que la termine :D**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	11. Capítulo 09

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no se encuentra siendo corregida por nadie. Es probable que encuentres errores ortográficos a lo largo de ella. Si eres perfeccionista te sugiero que no continúes leyendo. La historia probablemente continué sin corregir incluso después de ser terminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 09**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dos semanas después._

Me había sentido mejor después de volver al trabajo. Estaba tratando de darle la menor importancia a Edward junto con sus amenazas. La nota que me había dejado las pasadas dos semanas se encontraba en manos de Jasper quien ya había solicitado de nuevo las pruebas. Edward no había dado señales de vida y Mike y yo habíamos retomado nuestras salidas junto a Eli, sin embargo éramos precavidos.

Cada que pensaba en Edward —que era muchas veces en un día—, nunca podía imaginar su rostro. No creía que él hubiera quedado bien de su cuerpo y rostro, se con certeza que quedo quemado. Pudo haberse hecho una reconstrucción obviamente pero…

—Doctora Swan, la necesitamos en urgencias.

Asiento y comienzo a caminar rápido a urgencia dejando de pensar en Edward aunque sea por unas horas.

.

.

.

.

—Ya he dejado a Eli en casa, amor —La voz de Mike es tranquila y cariñosa, haciéndome sentir al instante bien— ¿te parece si hoy salimos?

—Y si… —cuando escuche que suspiro me sentí realmente mal. Él se había portado increíble conmigo siendo paciente, era momento de que le diera algo a cambio— tengo que dejar la paranoia, ¿no? Me parece bien una salida. Sin embargo, no me gustaría que fuera tan larga como las de antes.

—Te prometo que será corta y buena —escuche el entusiasmo en su voz— y sobre tu paranoia no tienes por qué sentirlo, nena, es normal dada la situación. Yo cada segundo del día temo por tu seguridad y la de Eli.

Sonreí, estaba muy agradecida de haber encontrado a un hombre tan bueno y paciente como Mike.

—Muchas gracias por ser tan paciente. No te lo he dicho en estos días, pero te amo Mike. Muchísimo.

—Te amo más, nena. Nunca lo dudes.

Colgamos unos minutos más en los que nos pasamos de melosos dado el evidente sonrojo de Ángela cuando me gire a verla. Me reí un poco.

— ¿Demasiado?

Ella negó con su cabeza y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

—Me encanta la pareja que forman. Ustedes son… hermosos.

—Hum, gracias —me encogí un poco tímida de repente.

Jane paso por delante de mi mirándome con desdén y odio, su esposo no se encontraba cerca por extraño que sea dado que siempre estaban juntos y me inquietaba un poco pues ella fácilmente podría venir y atacarme. Me relaje cuando regreso por donde vino sin decirme nada y debido a la tensión sentí un poco de dolor.

—Ella es muy extraña —comento Angie.

—Ella… no le agrado mucho.

—Nadie le agrada. No nos habla a ninguna. Su esposo es todavía un poco más sociable, pero no tanto. ¿Se creen demasiado para hablarnos? ¿Es porque somos ingleses? ¿Odiaran a los ingleses?

Me reí a pesar del dolor que aun sentía por la tensión de mi cuerpo.

—Soy americana como ella y me odia.

Realmente me odiaba por otra cosa, pero no es algo que fuera a decirle a la inocente y simpática de Angie.

—Bueno, entonces ellos simplemente se creen mejor que todos.

Deje que Angie se quedara con ese pensamiento dado que ellos eran extraños de cualquier manera. Jane siempre amargada desde el primer momento, excepto cuando me ofreció ese aventón a mi casa para que no sufriera un accidente. Era lo… más simpático que había hecho por mí, claro en ese momento no sabía nada de mi relación con su hermano.

El pirómano pero buena persona de Alec.

.

.

.

.

Una cabellera pelirroja paso muchísimo más delante de mí. Podría jurar que era Maggie por lo que me apresure a caminar a través de los árboles que se encontraban en mi camino para evitar que ella me viera.

— ¡Doctora Swan! —Gemí bajamente para que no me escuchara— ¡Me alegro de verla de nuevo!

—Hola, Maggie —le di mi más grande y falsa sonrisa— ¿Cómo sigues?

—Ya sabe, recuperándome.

—Me alegro, pequeña —mire mi reloj— Maggie, fue un placer verte pero me tengo que ir. Debo ir por mi hija.

— ¡Oh, sí! Su hija, doctora. Bueno, la llamare algún día para ver si usted y su hija pueden ir a visitarnos o… nosotras a ustedes.

Le sonreí forzosamente de nuevo.

—Hasta luego. Sigue recuperándote.

Cuando entre a mi auto talle mi rostro con mis manos y encendí el auto. Mire a donde había dejado a Maggie y la espalda de un chico, reconocí que era el mismo enfermero que la bajo la vez que fui. Tenía cabello castaña ahora que podía alcanzar a verlo y un castaño muy claro. Ella lo miraba con adoración y me di cuenta que de seguro se había enamorado de su enfermero; típico amor de adolescencia solo que ella no fue un chico de instituto.

.

.

.

.

Agradecí no tener que ir al hospital este día. Lo que iba a ser una corta salida término alargándose. Mike estaba muy feliz y yo también, después de tantos días sin pasarla juntos y terminamos llegando casi a las cuatro de la madrugada. Ahora era medio día y me encontraba aun adormilada.

Lave mis dientes y me dispuse a bajar para ver que hacia Eli. Sonreí cuando la encontré relajada viendo caricaturas. Benditas caricaturas, al menos la mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada para que la descuidada y floja de su madre durmiera.

— ¿Tu tía Alice?

—Es un _secweto_ —respondió riéndose.

Eleve mis cejas y la mire divertida.

— ¿Qué secreto es ese? Soy tu mamá —disuadí a ver si podía sacarle ese _secreto_.

—La tía Alice dijo que tu _diwias_ eso —sin embargo, lo pensó un momento y se sentó frente a mí en el desayunador— el tío Jazz y la tía Alice son novios —soltó una risita mientras que yo estaba boca abierta— hoy _saliewon_ y… y… el tío Jazz me dio dos _dolawes._

Eleve mis cejas a un más, probablemente ya llegaban a las entradas de mi cabello. Recordé vagamente a Alice hace seis años alabando a un rubio y un moreno, Jasper y Alec, sin embargo pensé que no… solamente era extraño imaginar a Alice con alguien tan serio y seco como Jasper.

—Bueno, nena, tus tíos entonces están saliendo.

—Aja, mami. No le digas que te dije.

Fingí cerrar mi boca con un candado y le di un golpe en su nariz.

—Lo prometo, bebe.

Una parte de mi quería llamar a Alice para preguntarle pero si mi hija dijo que ella y Jasper se habían ido juntos no quería interrumpir donde sea que estén. Ya cuando llegue la interrogare y la matare por estar comprando el silencio de mi hija de cuatro años… casi cinco.

Sono el timbre y fui a abrir, mientras iba pise un juguete de Eli haciéndome soltar un chillido. Empuje el juguete e ignorando el dolor llegue a la puerta. No había nadie pero cuando baje la mirada estaba una caja. No se tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién venia dicho caja.

 _Edward casi deseo que aparezcas para que nos dejes vivir._

Alistair no había tenido suerte encontrando a Edward y Charlotte no decía mucho de hecho, solo me miraba cuando venían. No sé si tenía curiosidad por mí o era otra cosa.

Junte la caja y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Una vez cerré la puerta corrí hacia la cocina para abrir lo que sea que venía en la caja. No quería estar cerca de Eli porque todo lo que venía de Edward nunca era bueno.

Tape mi boca para evitar el grito que quería salir de mí y la caja cayó al suelo. El vómito corrió hacia mi garganta pero evite que saliera.

Dios, Edward era un maldito enfermo.

En la caja se encontraba un dedo disecado. Un dedo de alguien y no tenía idea de quién o porque Edward me lo había mandado.

Me resbale al suelo del shock de estar viendo un maldito dedo arrancado de alguna inocente persona. Mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer alcance a ver una nota y con manos temblorosas y asco proseguí a leer:

 ** _Pronto nos reuniremos._**

 ** _Es una lástima que tuviera que arrancar este dedo de la bonita de Charlotte._**

 ** _Pasamos un buen rato juntos._**

¡Oh, Dios mío! Era el dedo de Charlotte. ¡Oh, Dios míos! Tome mi cabeza con mis manos temblorosas. No podía dejar de temblar. El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar pero no era capaz de siquiera poder ponerme de pie e ir a abrir. Estaba en shock por ese dedo… el dedo de una persona que había visto no hace más de cuarenta y ocho horas para dar el informe de que no había rastro de Edward.

— ¡Bella! —Era Carlisle, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para abrirle y los pasos de Eli se estaban escuchando cada vez más lejanos junto a la voz de su abuelo.

No, no, Eli no debía de entrar aquí y ver esto. No podía. Poco a poco los puntos negros comenzaron a aparecer en mi vista por más que me forzara a no desmayarme.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Les traigo este capítulo recién salido del horno. El siguiente es O.O, creo que para el siguiente veremos a Edward ya... espero no tener otro arranque de inspiración y lo cambié, pero creo que el siguiente es _el capítulo del cazador._ Me di cuenta que les gusto el anterior, tal vez les de otro desde el punto de vista del cazador ;)**

 **El dedo de Charlotte... pobre, tenía que pasar. Muchas dijeron que sería Mike pues aun tenemos Mike para un capítulo más. También quiere decirles que tal vez les de un final _agridulce_ justo como dice George R.R Martín de Juego de Tronos :'(.**

 **En fin, espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente. OJO con cada personaje que aparece... ¿Creen que Eli vea el dedo? D:**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no se encuentra siendo corregida por nadie. Es probable que encuentres errores ortográficos a lo largo de ella. Si eres perfeccionista te sugiero que no continúes leyendo. La historia probablemente continué sin corregir incluso después de ser terminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el momento que abrí los ojos un dolor atravesó mi cabeza. El techo estaba moviéndose… volví a cerrar los ojos forzándome a recordar que me había llevado a esta situación en primer lugar.

 _Edward._ Por supuesto que ese maldito me había llevado a esto. El dedo de Charlotte… el dedo disecado de la chica que le estaba siguiente la pista. Volví a abrir los ojos y Carlisle tomo mi pulso.

—Creo que te encuentras bien, Bella.

—Créeme, me siento todo menos bien —me senté y rápidamente busque a mi hija por la habitación si encontrarla— ¿Dónde está Eli?

—No te preocupes, ella esta con Jasper y Alice en el patio trasero.

— ¿No vio nada? ¡El dedo! —Trato de levantarme pero Carlisle me vuelve a empujar para que me siente— ¿Qué haces?

—No vio nada Bella, ella corrió a abrirme cuando escucho mi voz y la instruí de ir a su habitación. Te encontré desmayada con un dedo cerca de ti. Ya sabía que te lo enviaría a ti porque a mí me llego otro dedo.

Cubrí mi boca con mi mano temblorosa.

—Dios mío, la mato.

—Esperemos que no, Bella.

Lo mire con incredulidad. Era Edward por supuesto que ya la había matado. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

— ¿Has hablado con Alistair?

—Jasper se puso en contacto con él. He estado aquí despertándote de la inconsciencia así que aún no se lo que paso.

—Dile que venga. Necesitamos saber que paso y además también las estúpidas pruebas, aunque si llevamos los dedos quizá sea suficiente.

Probablemente soné insensible ante la mención de los dedos de una mujer que solo quería ayudarnos, pero estaba más apurada de tener pruebas suficiente contra Edward y fuera detenido para que nos dejara tranquilas. Primero estaba Eli.

—Las pruebas llega mañana, solamente es un día.

— ¡Buen Dios! Tu maldito hijo podría matarnos a todos nosotros en menos de un día.

Ignoro lo que dije y fue cuando Jasper y Alice entraron, Eli me dio un abrazo e igualmente se lo regrese, me encontraba aliviada de que ella no hubiera visto nada. Era un inocente niña.

—Eli, necesito que vayas a tu habitación y juegues un momento, ¿sí?

—Sí, mamá —me sonrió y avanzo a su habitación.

Carlisle inclina su cabeza a Jasper que toma un respiro. No me pasa desapercibido que Alice aprieta su hombro. Vaya, de repente ya no es tan discreta como lo estaba siendo.

—Alistair dice que él y Charlotte no habían estado teniendo pistas en todos estos pasados días sobre Edward, hasta ayer que vieron a una mujer exactamente como Sue. Ambos la siguieron hasta una mansión y fue cuando fueron emboscados. Alistair pudo salvarse porque fue una mujer quien lo ataco pero él le clavo su navaja —hace una mueca— sin embargo, Charlotte no conto la misma suerte. Ya lo demás lo sabes. No se acercó a nosotros porque temía que fuera una trampa que hubiera salido ileso.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. Esto era tan frustrante. Ahora ni siquiera sabíamos si Charlotte estaba muerta o siendo torturada, ya teníamos dos dedos de ella, ¿Qué más seria capaz de hacerle Edward?

—Solo espera ha mañana, Bella.

.

.

.

.

Por primera vez desde que trabajo en este hospital no quería estar en él. Me sentía asfixiada y observada cada momento. Quizá era mi paranoia y el hecho de que Jane también estaba trabajando esta tarde. Irónicamente salíamos a la misma hora y estaba casi rezando no tener que encontrarla en el estacionamiento. Y no era porque le tuviera miedo o ella fuera una amenaza contra mi vida, Edward ya estaba para eso, sino porque no me encontraba de ánimos para sus insultos.

Iba por los pasillos cuando Mike junto a su padre me interceptaron, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa y me fije en lo poco parecidos que eran. Mike era todo su madre, Jenna, menos en personalidad. Ella era… más especial, no digo mala persona, pero si estricta.

—Amor, ¿a que no adivinas que noticia acaba de darme mi papá?

—Hum, no tengo ni idea —sonreí y mire al señor Newton— buenas noches, señor.

—Ya sabes que puedes llamarme Michael.

Negué sonriendo.

—Me gusta llamarlo señor así las cosas no se confunden.

El murmuro algo como terca pero Mike estaba divertido y muy entusiasmado por dar las noticias.

—Mi papá acaba de checar los horarios, dado que a pesar de que faltaste tenías demasiadas horas acumuladas de anteriormente, que te dan el ascenso. ¡Vas a ascender! —mi boca se abre y Mike corre a abrazarme—. Tendrás tu propio consultorio y todo, nena.

Quería chillar. Realmente esto eclipsa un poco los malos momentos de la mañana, no del todo, pero algo. Y me recuerda que no he hablado con Mike sobre lo que paso. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde aquel día.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, señor Newton —le agradezco con una sonrisa que él corresponde.

—Solo no me decepciones Swan —Sonríe y presiona su mano en mi hombro— hasta mañana, muchachos.

Le sonreí con mucho más entusiasmo a Mike y ambos nos besamos, hasta que nos separamos. Preferí no contarle lo que Edward pues mataría por completo este estado de ánimo de felicidad por este grandioso ascenso.

—Estoy muy feliz por esto.

—Yo también, lo hiciste bien Swan —golpea juguetonamente mi nariz— te amo, nena.

—Y yo a ti.

.

.

.

.

El estacionamiento se encontraba solo. El fuerte viento azotaba contra mi cabello y hacia arrastrarse la basura tirada dando un efecto tétrico al lugar. A como estaban las cosas en mi vida el estacionamiento me causaba demasiado miedo.

Llegue a mi auto justo cuando una voz interrumpió.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y me gire asustada de encontrar a Edward tras de mí, pero me encontré a un hombre que jamás había visto. Era alta, cabello castaño y sus ojos azules, estaba bronceado… era todo lo contrario a Edward excepto en la estatura.

—Yo no lo conozco —le respondí y cuando iba a voltearme hacia mi auto me detuvo del brazo— ¿Qué te pasa, loco? ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Claro! ¡Estúpido de mí! Por supuesto que no vas a reconocer el rostro del padre de tu hija luego de dieciséis cirugías, ¡Por supuesto!

Solté un grito soltándome de él como si me quemara. El maldito Edward Cullen está frente a mi totalmente diferente. Supuse que se abría operado pero no cambiado tanto… incluso sus ojos eran diferentes… lentes de contacto… mierda.

Mire a todos lados en busca de ayuda y su risa burlona me hizo estremecer. Esa risa no había cambiado.

—Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Me asegure de que no hubiera nadie cerca… ¿Te digo un secreto? —Se acercó y aterrorizada me pegue al auto haciéndolo reírse— mate al portero y a su ayudante. Fue… hermoso.

—Estás loco —le susurre con voz temblorosa.

—No, nena, no estoy loco —me susurro y acaricio mi rostro, quería gritar— solo disfruto lo que hago, Bella. Y… estoy enojado contigo por tu traición.

— ¿Tra-traicionarte?

—Me descubrieron, quemaron mis pertenencias e incluso me queme, fueron unas horribles quemaduras, ¿sabes? —Negó con su cabeza—. He visto a la niña, Elizabeth, irónicamente tiene el nombre de la madre mi abuela paterna —soltó una seca carcajada volviendo a estremecerme— en realidad ella me agrada.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, Edward! —Gemí de dolor ante su mano en mi boca y el golpe en mi cabeza cuando me estampo contra el vidrio del auto.

—Es mi hija no veo porque no debería acercarme a ella. Es muy parecida a mí, incluso me agrada. Soy… su profesor de música en la escuela.

Sentí como un golpe en el estómago al saber esto.

—Yo soy… su mejor amigo. Le cuento cosas de Rosalie, ¿sabes? Pero todo es un secreto —acerca su boca a mi mejilla y habla sobre ella— todo lo que hablamos su mamita no lo puede saber. La traicionera de su madre no lo puede saber.

— ¡Hey imbécil deja a la señorita en paz! —Retumba una voz en el estacionamiento.

Edward entorno sus ojos sonriendo macabramente y se giró para enfrentar a Jane que solamente quiere ayudar. Gemí contra la mano de Edward provocando que la apretara antes de soltarla comenzando a caminar hacia Jane.

— ¡Jane llama a la policía es Edward! ¡El tipo que mato a tu hermano! ¡Vete de aquí y llámalos! —Alcanzo a gritar antes de que Edward con su pierna doble mi pie haciéndome caer y corra tras Jane.

Mientras caigo veo que Jane no se mueve. ¿Qué carajos le pasa?

— ¡Jane! —Exclame a pesar del dolor que tenía sobre mis rodillas además del miedo.

Mire como justo cuando Jane salía de su estupor y se daba la vuelta para pedir ayuda Edward la agarraba desde atrás sosteniéndola y dándose la vuelta con ella en brazos. Tenía una mano firme sobre su cuello y Jane estaba moviéndose.

— ¿Quieres ver un buen espectáculo, Bella? —Se rio cuando negué—. ¡Lo obtendrás nena!

Me agarre de la llanta de mi auto y sostuve con firmeza las llaves, mientras me ponía de pie. Edward me observo en silencio y solo eran los gemidos de Jane los que llenaban el vacio.

Una vez de pie, Edward comenzó a inclinar hacia adelante el cuerpo de Jane que se sacudia para después comenzar a tirar hacia atrás su cabeza. En shock comencé a ver como Edward mataba a mi compañera de trabajo sin poder hacer algo más que observar en shock. Era como si todo se repitiera.

Tiro el cuerpo de Jane al suelo.

—La siguiente eres tú, amor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y a aparecido el cazador... y muy diferente.**

 **Lo que Edward le hizo a Jane fue separar sus vertebras delicadas. La destrozo en pocas palabras.**

 **De Charlotte se sabrá más tarde y... saldrán muchas cosas a la luz. Hay una chica que comento en modo fantasma y realmente me sorprendió con sus teorías porque fueron muy acertadas sobre lo que tenia en mente xD, ahora tendré que cambiar jajaj. Gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de comentar me hacen mucho bien sus comentarios para continuar escribiendo. Y aviso: Últimos capítulos tengo pensado publicar dos más y la historia habrá llegado a su fin.**

 **Para las que leen mis otras novelas:**

 **Loco Amor: probablemente no sea completado para cuando me vaya además de que no veo muchas lectoras en él. Probablemente lo continué después pero solo publicare y me iré así que una amiga me hará el favor de avisarles por facebook desde mi grupo.**

 **Un touchdown a mi corazón: Haré un capítulo más y el siguiente será el epilogo. Habrá un outtake y se acabo la historia. Lo verán a partir de la siguiente semana.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	13. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no se encuentra siendo corregida por nadie. Es probable que encuentres errores ortográficos a lo largo de ella. Si eres perfeccionista te sugiero que no continúes leyendo. La historia probablemente continué sin corregir incluso después de ser terminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Adrenalina? Eso era exactamente lo que sentía y sin pensar mucho en que iba a pasar me lance hacia el auto y con manos temblorosas alcance a desbloquearlo. Lance mi bolsa al azar hacia atrás y escuche como Edward gruño con molestia evidente. Esperaba haberle dado aunque eso seguramente no le dolió solo lo fastidio.

Me encerré en el auto poniendo los seguros para bebes rápidamente. Edward golpeo la ventana a mi lado haciéndome gritar del susto, no mire en su dirección y con mis torpes manos comencé a insertar la llave.

— ¡No vas a escapar de mi perra!

Enciendo en ese momento el auto y en un acto tonto de inmadurez pero para auto felicitarme le enseñe el dedo corazón arrancando. Edward se aventó bruscamente hacia atrás y corrió hacia un auto. Un inútil sollozo escapo de mi boca aterrorizada porque sabía que él me seguiría. Tenía que llegar a alguna estación de policías y pedir ayuda. Di media vuelta sobre la carretera curva que se encontraba para salir de la clínica y lo peor era que todo ese lado estaba desierto y de cualquier manera quien siquiera se atreviera a aparecer estaría muerto como… Jane. Dios, por mi culpa tanto ella como su hermano se encontraban muertos.

El golpe en la parte trasera del auto me trajo de vuelto a donde me encontraba: cerca de la muerte. Estaba segura que si no llegaba a una estación de policías moriría. Edward no cometería el error de no matarme a tiempo esta vez. Acelere más tratando de alejarme de él sin embargo parecía que siempre estaba cerca del auto. No podía alejarlo lo suficiente de mí.

Mire por el retrovisor sin alcanzar a ver algo de él pues el auto estaba polarizado. Aumente la velocidad y fue cuando llegamos a una pequeña y solitaria carretera, solo pasaban camiones y ahora, justo ahora, ninguno estaba pasando. Era como si el destino quitara todo cuando más lo necesitaba. Grite asustada cuando otro golpe llego pero esta vez ni siquiera pude rebasar más pues Edward no se encontraba atrás de mi si no que su auto estaba alcanzando velocidad para estar al lado mío.

Gire hacia el auto y este bajo las ventanillas mostrándome el nuevo rostro de Edward sonriendo con furia apenas contenida.

— ¡Detente maldita zorra! Te conviene hacer las cosas más fáciles —grito.

Esta vez fui yo quien lanzo mi auto hacia él golpeándolo, no fue fuerte sino más bien patético y causo que él se molestara aún más si era acaso posible. Mientras Edward giraba el auto para darme un golpe acelere dejando que golpeara la parte trasera perdiendo el control por un momento. ¿Dónde carajo estaba transito ahora? ¿Por qué nunca aparecía la policía cuando más se le necesitaba?

No quería distraerme, pero tenía que llamar a Carlisle o Alice, ella podría llamarlo ¿no? Busque a mi lado, pero mi bolso no se encontraba. Por supuesto, la estúpida de mi lo había lanzado hacia Edward. Llore desesperada viendo que mientras más seguía más solitaria se volvía la carretera… solo éramos Edward y yo. Mire al asiento de atrás y no encontré nada que me fuera a servir para defenderme. Estaba atrapada.

Jodidamente atrapada.

Muerta.

Vislumbre unas luces prendidas y acelere escuchando claramente que Edward también lo hizo y vi una gasolinera y no estaba sola. Se encontraban dos personas, entre ellas podrían con él… si, tenía que pensar que sí. Un hombre no podría contra dos, ¿verdad?

Gire en derecha hacia la gasolinera deteniéndome tras la motocicleta de alguno de los dos que se encontraban allí. Vi por un momento por el espejo retrovisor y al ver que Edward iba entrando también baje corriendo.

— ¡Ayúdenme por favor! —Ellos rápidamente se giran hacia mí con sus expresiones marcadas en sorpresa. Escucho a Edward salir del auto—. Ese maldito es un asesino y me está siguiendo para matarme.

Edward se comenzó a reír, pero me tranquilizo que los hombres presentes lo miraban con cautela. Yo ya estaba volviendo a llorar de histeria y miedo. Me estremecí y trate de alejarme cuando tomo mi muñeca bruscamente.

—Solo es una pelea de esposos —comento relajadamente.

— ¡Es mentira!

Uno de los hombros elevo su mano con cautela y miro con advertencia a Edward.

—Es evidente que ella no quiere irse contigo, amigo, es mejor que la dejes.

—Es mi esposa.

— ¡No soy su esposa, me quiere matar!

—Déjele ir, está muy alterada —interviene el otro hombre.

—Mi esposa está mal de los nervios —continua Edward y presiona más mi muñeca y comienza a jalarme hacia su auto a pesar de mis gritos y las voces de los hombres— la llevare a casa para que descanse. No se preocupen —algo oscuro tiñe su voz y abre la puerta del pasajero para mí.

—Hombre, ella no quiere ir, déjala.

Edward me avienta dentro del auto, cerrando y se gira hacia los hombres. Me quedo estática cuando saca un cuchillo desde la parte de atrás mientras comienza a decirlo algo al hombre y posteriormente lo saca y se lo clava en el pecho. El otro saca rápido su teléfono comenzando a marcar y Edward camina hacia él.

Abrí los ojos y salí corriendo del auto, fue una suerte que había estado tan distraído como para dejarlo abierto. Corrí al mío justo cuando grito mi nombre y supuse que también mato al otro hombre. Por mi culpa de nuevo murieron dos personas más. Detengo esos pensamientos y acelero, frenando bruscamente cuando Edward sube al capo y saliendo bruscamente por el freno que di.

Mire desde dentro para tratar de encontrarlo. Si tengo suerte quizá lo mate… grite horrorizada cuando apareció al lado de mi puerta. Había sangre en su boca y cerré los ojos acelerando. Estaba histérica llorando mientras conducía a alta velocidad con el loco padre de mi hija tras mí. Tenía la certeza que si moría iría por Eli para matarla o… convertirla en una jodida versión femenina de él; ambas eran terribles.

Escuche que estaba gritándome cosas, pero no me detuve ni me gire para verlo. Un auto pequeño apareció frente a mí y frene… al parecer no a tiempo porque lo siguiente que sentí fueron puros fuertes golpes en mi rostro, manos y piernas. Dios, todo dolía demasiado… incluso abrir los ojos.

Uno.

Dos…

T-tres.

Todo estaba borroso y no se podía identificar algo cerca. Una sombra se cernió frente a mí.

—Nena, nena… tks, lo siento mucho.

Todo se volvió

.

.

.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente pero la fuerte luz que me recibió me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. ¿Qué… que paso? ¿Qué me paso?

Intente mover mi cabeza hacia mi lado sin éxito, ¿Qué paso? Estaba tan confundida que pase los siguientes minutos a la espera de alguien, ni siquiera mis brazos y piernas respondían. Era malo. Soy médico se eso.

La puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera… Ángela, nunca había estado tan contenta de verla hasta este momento.

— ¡Oh, Bella! No sabes lo feliz que se pondrá tu familia de tenerte de vuelta.

Tras ella entraron más médicos y doctores que comenzaron a revisarme, no me di cuenta que no había preguntado nada. Es como si mi boca se encontrara cerrada y no quisiera abrirse. Tenía tanto que decir que estaba desesperada. Un dolor atravesó mi cráneo y un flashback me atravesó dejándome ver el rostro de un tipo castaño… Edward.

Comencé a temblar y el sonido de mi corazón en la maquina altero a los médicos que comenzaron a revisarme y pedir que me calmara. Un tranquilizante fue puesto por Ángela en mi intravenosa llevándome de nuevo a la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después y Mike junto a Ángela y una enfermara más que no recordaba su nombre estaban allí. Mike lucia esperanzado y feliz, a la misma vez que triste.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? —Pregunto Mike con voz amorosa y tomo mi mano apretándola.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero solo salieron sonidos amortiguados y roñosos, parecían gruñidos más que palabras. Mis ojos comenzaron a mirar alrededor asustados entre Mike y las enfermeras. No podía hablar.

—Bella, necesito que te tranquilices —no tuvo éxito y utilizo una voz más dura—. Tranquilízate o tendré que sedarte. Inhala y exhala, por favor.

Trate de hacerlo. Estaba tan asustado, ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Yo quería hablar. Tan desesperadamente.

Mike pasó una mano por su rostro. Estaba tan demacrado y cansado.

—Bella, creo que tienes un shock y debido a ello no puedes hablar. Tus cuerdas vocales están perfectamente bien —suspiro— tienes cuadriplejia. En un nivel de c1 y c2, no podrás mover tus manos y piernas por un largo tiempo… yo tengo la esperanza de que con terapia lo logres pero…

 _Es muy nulo._ No, maldita sea no.

—Lo siento tanto, amor.

—La terapia la podrías comenzar en cuanto tu recuperación sea completada, que será en unos cuantos días más, has pasado dos semanas en coma y en ese tiempo tu recuperación avanzo. Tenemos muchas esperanzas, Bella.

Y yo necesitaba tenerlas también. Por Eli.

—Probablemente quieras ver a tus familiares. Iré por ellos.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia los lados muy abiertos. Ni siquiera mi cabeza se podía mover. Hice un gruñido con mi garganta que era lo mínimo que realmente podía hacer. Quería llorar de desesperación por mi mudez psicológica.

— ¿Qué? —Ángela me miro un momento antes de asentir— ¿No quieres ver a tus familiares?

Volví a mover mis ojos hacia los lados. No los quería ver… no aun. Menos a Eli y que ella viera que su madre se había convertido en una completa inútil.

— ¿Estas segura, amor? Quizá… te haga bien sentirte segura con ellos —Mike se escuchaba tan desesperado que mi corazón se rompía por él. Cuando volví a mirar a los lados suspiro—. Está bien. Después, ¿sí? Por favor, Bella, no te cierres en ti.

Ambos salieron, sin embargo a los minutos Ángela volvió y acomodo mi cama de manera que quede sentada. Me gustaba más esta posición, me hacía sentir —patéticamente— más segura. Al menos vería quien entra al momento y no cuando se acerquen.

Ángela acaricio mi cabello y me dio una triste sonrisa, una llena de lastima. De jodida lastima.

—Lo siento tanto Bella. Siento muchísimo que estés en esta posición.

 _Yo también lo siento._

.

.

.

.

Me dormí y desperté unos momentos después, sin embargo no abrí los ojos. Había un olor en el aire y no era de Mike… ¿Quién? Abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrando el rostro que ahora pertenecía a Edward.

—Que malditamente lindo rostro tienes, Bella —negó con su cabeza y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse—. Tranquila, nena. Ya sé que estas… paralitica… cuadripléjica, realmente no sé cómo se llame —hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano—. Vengo para decirte que no te preocupes por nuestra hija, la cuidare. Y también te cuidare a ti. No te dejare. No como tú me dejaste a mí. De cualquier manera ahora eres un vegetal, ¿Qué mal me haría cuidar de la madre de mi hija? Te lo debo por criar a una niña tan bonita y educada como ella.

»Sh, sh, tranquila. No es bueno que te alteres tanto —puso su sucia mano en mi pierna. No la sentía pero podía ver—. Realmente fue una jugada de suerte que tuvieras un shock y ahora no hables. El poder de la mente es tan… interesante.

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Yo ya sabía de lo que era capaz así que me ordene a mí misma calmarme. Mi cabeza comenzaba a punzar y no quería quedar inconsciente y que él aprovechara para hacer alguna barbaridad. Igualmente no quería que Ángela o Mike… o cualquier otra persona entraran y este los atacara como a Jane y a los otros hombres, personas que solo intentaban ayudarme.

— ¿Te cuento algo interesante? —Observe como su mano comenzaba a moverse de arriba abajo por mi pierna—. Maggie y Siobhan, todo este tiempo estuvieron fingiendo amistad y agradecimiento, en realidad solo quería una forma de acercarme. El oso… ese oso observo todo. Fue divertido como reaccionaste ante los dedos.

 _Monstruos._

»Maggie… —suspira—. Maggie realmente está loca. Está totalmente rota, no tiene arreglo, nena. Soportarla está siendo un infierno, infierno que tuve que pasar por tu culpa. Sin el dinero de ella y Siobhan yo no podría estar aquí ni tener este maldito rostro. No es bonito tener que follar a Maggie… es casi asqueroso. Leah es una esclava —se suelta riendo—. ¿Puedes creer que tienen una esclava? Casi la mato por las miradas de súplica que estaba dándote cada maldito momento que entraba al comedor.

Se calla unos momentos. Quiero preguntarle que hizo con Charlotte y también suplicarle que deje a Eli. Unos sonidos salen de mi garganta haciéndolo mirarme inclinando su cabeza.

—No puedes hablar, deja de forzarte. Como sea, ¿quieres saber algo? —vuelvo a hacer un sonido y el rueda los ojos, pero después sonríe—. ¿Qué te puedo contar? En serio, amor, he hecho muchas cosas estos años… cosas que hubiera podido hacer conmigo si no me hubieras traicionado —se rio con amargura— no te preocupes trabajare en esta ira que te tengo. ¡Ah, ya sé que contarte! ¡Charlotte!

»Charlotte en realidad solo era una espía también. Me debía dinero, más bien a Maggie, así que cuando la tomamos creyó que nos daría información e hizo todo un drama, pero todo empeoro cuando la loca de Maggie comenzó a golpear la mierda fuera de ella —negó con su cabeza decepcionado— quería tomarme el tiempo para preguntarle por ti y la niña, pero Maggie es muy celosa así que comenzó a golpearla y no fue a puños, si no con cualquier mierda dura que encontrara. Puedo decirte que sufrió. Ya después casi muerte tuve la idea de asustarte y arranque sus dedos, pero también quería advertir a papi Carlisle.

»Fue muy divertido todo el drama que hiciste. ¡Hasta te desmayaste! —Lagrimas descienden por mis mejillas y el las limpia, su expresión casi parece suave pero hay algo oscuro en sus ojos— no llores, no luces bonita llorando. Menos con esos golpes que tienes. Deberías de agradecerme salvarte. Yo llame a la ambulancia para que no murieras.

La puerta se abre bruscamente y entra una mujer pelirroja: Maggie. Nunca creí que esa niña fuera tan monstruosa. Parece angelical… las apariencias engañan. Ya es la segunda vez que soy engañada. La mirada de Maggie se centró en nosotros, más bien en la mano de Edward en mi pierna y estrecho sus ojos, los celos brillaron.

— ¡Que mierda! ¿Por qué fregados la tocas?

Edward estrecho sus ojos y la miro furioso.

—Nunca en tu puta vida quieras darme ordenes, Margaret —ella agacho la cabeza— nunca te atrevas a olvidar quien soy, puta.

—Lo siento, amorcito, so-solo no la toque, ¡Odio que la toques! ¡Ella es una puta!

—Y una traicionera, sí, pero te vas a calmar o te voy a calmar yo y no será bonito —la apunto y una vez más comenzó a mover la mano por mi pierna causando que Maggie apretara los dientes— vendré después a seguir hablando contigo, cariño, por hoy es suficiente.

— ¡No quiero que la veas! —Maggie hablo con voz fuerte cuando Edward se puso de pie hacia ella. Hice un sonido con mi garganta cuando él la abofeteo duramente—. Ed… —lloriqueo.

— ¡Jodidamente te dije que mantuvieras tu puto tono conmigo, Margaret! Eres tan malditamente estúpida que no entiendes, ¿hiciste lo que quedamos?

Ella asintió con su cabeza gacha y cuando la levanto hacia él mire su mejilla roja y sangre por su labio.

—E-ella está muerta. Nada nos detiene ahora.

—Bien —él le sonrió y ella de regreso como si no la hubiera golpeado. Edward se volteo hacia mí—. Vendré mañana temprano, cariño —jalo de la mano a Maggie que gruño— no confió en ti, puta, muévete.

Más lágrimas salieron de mi cuando la puerta se cerró firmemente. Estaba tan asustada de todo esto, ahora ni siquiera podía moverme para si quiera defenderme. Él y Maggie podía hacerme cualquier cosa… ni siquiera gritar podía.

Hice un sonido horrible cuando de nuevo de abrió la puerta y cerré los ojos. _No, no, no Edward… o peor, Maggie._

— ¿Bella?

El alivio me inundo y abrí los ojos encontrando a Carlisle frente a mí, su mirada estaba preocupada y había simpatía también. Maldita simpatía. Hice sonidos desesperados y el alargo su mano para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella quiénes eran la pareja que salió de tu habitación? Solo los mire de lejos cuando venía a escondidas hacia aquí —hice más sonidos queriendo decirle "Edward", él frunció el ceño—. ¿Era… algún familiar?

Hice mis ojos hacia los lados como con Mike y Ángela. Carlisle asintió y su mirada se endureció.

— ¿Era Edward? —Lagrimas salieron y parpadee dos veces, quería que me entendiera—. ¿Ese era Edward? —Jadeo cuando volví a parpadear y cerró sus ojos—. Él… Dios mío, por eso no lo encontrábamos.

 _Es un monstruo. Un monstruo._

— ¿Conoces con quien estaba? —parpadee dos veces y asintió, pero su mirada era triste— necesito saberlo todo, Bella. Será difícil para ti por tu problema, pero lo necesito.

Respiraba con dificultad y quería gritarle que no me importaba que tan difícil fuera mientras todo se arreglara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **El siguiente ya es el final. Hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo y desesperante que he escrito. En unos días sabrás cual será el final y aun no se quien lo narrara, por cuestiones de se vieron Bella no sera pues esta... sin poder moverse y hablar, si vive para el final eventualmente hablara, sin embargo no les aseguro que vuelva a la normalidad.**

 **No puedo decirles algo sobre el final porque aun no me decido sobre como sera ni lo he empezado.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Estúpido cazador

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, mientras que la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El retorno del cazador**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estúpido cazador.**

Todo era suspenso. Nadie sabía que era lo siguiente que el cazador haría. Carlisle tenía la leve sospecha de que él regresaría por Bella, sobre todo por la manera errática en que la encontraron. Su mudez psicológica tenía preocupados a todos dado que ella tenía mucha información que decir.

—Va volver, ¿verdad? —Jasper le pregunto a su padre y este asintió cabizbajo— no la quiere. Pero se la llevara para poder lidiar mejor con la soledad. Nunca entenderé a Edward.

—Se la querrá llevar porque es la única mujer con la que tuvo _algo_ —Carlisle sacudió su cabeza y Jasper lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido— Elizabeth. Elizabeth es el _algo_ que Edward tiene con Bella. No la matara… no aun, pero si se la lleva es lo que tarde o temprano hará.

—Eso es estúpido.

—No para la mente de Edward.

— ¿Quién era la pelirroja que viste con él? Lucia muy parecida a Vicky.

—Lucia como ella —asiente y suspira— no sé quién era la pelirroja. Verificaremos las cámaras de seguridad del hospital para identificar mejor el rostro de Edward y de la pelirroja que va con él.

Jasper acepto y se adelantó para hablar con el director del hospital para el permiso de ver las cámaras. El nuevo rostro de Edward seria descubierto.

.

.

.

.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro haciendo que Maggie sintiera como que había ganado el mundo entero. Cuando recién conoció a Edward en un hospital había quedado enamorada de sus palabras a pesar de la deformación facial que tenía. Ella era una niña incomprendida y él sí que la comprendía. Había tenido solo dieciséis años cuando lo conoció ahora ya tenía casi veinte. Siobhan lo único que quería era que ella se largara poco le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer y Liam, Liam tenía muerto semanas. Había sido asesinado por Edward. No le importaba, de cualquier manera Liam no era su padre.

—Lo hice justo como me dijiste —murmuro ella con su corazón acelerado de emoción.

Edward la miro y le sonrió con la ternura fingida que siempre lo hacía, pero que ella se creía. Se acercó y acaricio la mejilla de Maggie antes de golpearla con más fuerza de la que se consideraba juguetona.

—Estoy orgulloso, nena.

—Ed… —Susurro Maggie después de unos minutos haciendo que él la mirara— la vas a matar, ¿cierto? Tú habías quedado en eso. Nos iremos juntos, ¿verdad?

Edward contuvo un suspiro y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Me golpeaste frente a ella. ¡Y la estabas tocando! ¡La odiamos! —Se calló cuando Edward la miro furioso—. Lo siento —susurro.

—No te dejare pasar otro de tus arranques —le advirtió y camino fuera de la sala de estar arrastrando el cuerpo de Siobhan.

Leah salió de la cocina pálida y miro a Maggie cabizbaja haciendo que esta la mirara con furia y asco.

—L-la se-seño…

— ¡No tartamudees, esclava!

Leah bajo su cabeza aterrada.

—La señora Sue es… está esperando al señor.

—Guíala hacia acá, ¡muévete! —Le comenzó a tronar los dedos con desesperación.

En unos minutos los tacones de Sue sonaron por el lugar hasta que se plantó frente a Maggie mirándola fríamente. No era un secreto que a Sue no le agradaba Maggie, ni siquiera Edward le agradaba, pero era sangre. Familia.

—Llama a Edward.

—Leah…

—Tu, niña loca, dile a mi sobrino que estoy esperando por él.

Maggie respingo y fue por Edward. Regreso luego de unos minutos con una marca rojiza en el cuello, signo de que había molestado con algún comentario al cazador.

—En un momento viene —dijo con voz ronca.

—Bien.

Edward bajo en menos de dos minutos en los que Sue no dejo de observar a Maggie, que con ojos llorosos sostenía su cuello, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Edward llego hacia ellas.

—Vete, necesito hablar con Sue —Edward le hizo un gesto y ella rápidamente salió— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Sabes que siempre estoy cerca —se encogió de hombros— me llamo la atención lo que le paso a Isabella. Un accidente automovilístico y dos hombres muertos kilómetros atrás del accidente en una gasolinera. Luego, me entere de la niña, Elizabeth.

—Ve al grano.

—La niña obviamente es tu hija, no me habías dicho de ella. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Edward cruzo sus brazos.

—Desde hace un año. Me acerque a ella a principios de año después de mi última cirugía. Ahora, ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sue?

—Mi punto es… la niña es _tu_ sangre así como tú eres mi sangre —inclino su cabeza— no dejare que le hagas daño. Con Isabella puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no con la niña.

—No te metas donde no te llaman, tía, no te conviene. Pero de cualquier manera no tenía ningún plan macabro contra _mi_ hija. Ella está fuera de esto. Sin embargo, la llevare conmigo.

—Y volverla una loca como tu madre hizo contigo.

— ¡No estoy loco! —Gruño acercándose a ella sin lograr intimidarla—. Vuelves a decir es o y…

— ¿Y qué? Por favor, Edward, serias incapaz de hacerme algo. Te he ayudado lo suficiente como para asegurar que nunca levantaras una mano contra mí.

—Nunca te confíes. Ahora lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Una de ellas debería ser deshacerte de esa niña loca que tienes por amante.

Edward no le respondió nada porque sabía que Maggie estaba escuchando toda la conversación. Sin embargo, eso era lo que seguía por hacer. Maggie tenía años siendo un estorbo.

.

.

.

.

Maggie murió dos horas después con la cabeza fuera de su cuerpo. El cazador la enterró junto a los cuerpos de sus padres.

.

.

.

.

Bella se encontraba sedada después de una crisis nerviosa que tuvo cuando Carlisle le hizo muchas preguntas y ella en un intento de querer hablar sufrió un shock.

— ¿Pudieron ver algo en las cámaras? —Carlisle pregunto a su hijo mayor que negó con la cabeza.

—En todo momento sale con la cabeza gacha, pero a la chica si la captamos.

Alice se acercó a ellos con los ojos irritados y Jasper le paso el brazo por los hombros llamando la atención de Carlisle, que aún no se acostumbraba a eso, pero que no dijo nada.

— ¿Encontraron algo?

—Solo pudimos identificar el rostro de la chica que va con él. ¿Dónde está Eli?

—Los padres de Bella han decidido quedarse con ella en casa ya que Bella no quiere verlos. Ellos están tan preocupados por su hija —sollozo y rápidamente limpio las lágrimas que se le escaparon— ¿Quién es la chica, entonces?

Jasper saco de su saco un papel en blanco y negro, pero que dejaba ver el rostro de la chica. Alice frunció el ceño.

—Ella estuvo en el hospital y Bella la atendió… ¡Es Maggie Watson! ¡Por supuesto! Bella siempre dijo que había algo extraño en la casa de ella cuando la invitaron a cenar por agradecimiento —cerro sus ojos y suspiro cuando los volvió a abrir— Bella nunca me la presento, pero la vi entre mis turnos. Siempre estaba enojada. Solo con Bella se portaba dulce.

Carlisle miro a Jasper.

—Ahora sabemos porque. Es la cómplice de Edward.

.

.

.

.

 _Tres días después…_

Edward avanzo con seguridad por los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación de Bella. Uno de los hombres que contrato iba rumbo por Elizabeth. Se iba a llevar a ambas con él, Elizabeth sería una viva imagen de él y Bella sufriría viendo poco a poco como su hija cambiaba. En su mente eso lucia como algo grandioso.

 _Pobre tonto, Edward_ escucho claramente la voz de Esme en su mente haciéndolo apretar los dientes. Tenía que mantener esa estúpida voz a raya o terminaría matando a quien se le atravesara.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de Bella y estaba por abrir cuando una voz lo detuvo. Una voz femenina.

—No tiene permitido entrar a esta habitación señor, lo siento —una chica menuda de cabello oscuro le dijo y se le hacía familiar. Seguramente era la otra puta amiga de Bella. La que quedo viva—. Probablemente está en la habitación incorrecta.

—Estoy en la correcta.

—Lo dudo… —Edward permaneció mirándola a los ojos hasta que vio como abría los ojos y la boca lista para gritar. Este se la tapo rápidamente y abriendo la puerta la arrastro con él.

—Todas ustedes son jodidamente estúpidas —gruño y sosteniéndola se acercó a Bella que estaba inconsciente—. También mi hermanito y papá son estúpidos al dejarte sola cuidando a Bella.

Alice pataleo duro hasta que logro darle una fuerte patada en la pierna haciéndolo soltar un poco su agarre, el siguiente golpe se lo dio en el estómago aventándolo un poco hacia atrás y logrando soltarse.

—Ellos están en el hospital en cualquier momento vendrán —le siseo entre dientes recuperando el aliento y buscando algo con que atacarlo.

—Puta —se abalanzo hacia ella, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de su rostro volviéndolo más furioso—. Me las pagaras.

La apretó con fuerza y lanzo su cabeza contra la pared dejándola inconsciente. Soltó rudamente su cuerpo que soltó un exagerado sonido contra el suelo.

Hizo su cabello hacia atrás soltando un agotado suspiro y fue hacia Bella. La inconsciente Bella. Verifico los cables a los que estaba conectada y demás cosas dándose cuenta que en realidad no tendría mucho problema para sacarla de aquí. Iba a ser patético el como la sacaría, pero lo lograría.

.

.

.

.

Odiaba el olor a medicamento y a gente enferma al borde de muerte que desprendían los hospitales. Los evitaba y era la segunda… no, tercera vez que Bella lo obligaba a esto. Estaba perfectamente disfrazado de un estúpido medico e incluso tenía una credencial que lo atestiguaba. Alice había sido dejada en el frio piso de la habitación de hospital.

Avanzo por el pasillo hasta que un enfermero lo detuvo. Este era diferente lo estaba mirando con frialdad y embozó una sonrisa.

—Se quién eres —dijo y Edward inmediatamente se preparó para matarlo— realmente no me importa lo que hagas con ella. Debido a que mi esposa quiso ayudarla murió. Por ella murió mi amigo y cuñado Alec. Mátala. Es mejor que seas tú a yo, no manchare mis manos por ella.

Le abrió la puerta para acceso a su salida y se dio media vuelta alejándose. ¿No sabía que él había matado a su esposa? ¿No era mejor atacarlo a él que a Bella? Nunca entendería la mente de alguien herido. Rodo los ojos y continúo con su recorrido con Bella hasta la camioneta negra. Miro al menos diez veces por encima de su hombro y alrededor en busca de alguien pero no encontró nada. Llamo al hombre que se encargaría de Elizabeth pero no contesto. Cerró los ojos para contener el enojo.

Abrocho el cinturón de Bella para mantenerla inmóvil… o para que no se moviera bruscamente por los movimientos de la camioneta. A Edward realmente le encantaba que Bella no pudiera moverse… ni hablar.

Subió al auto sin percatarse que alguien lo seguía.

 _Estúpido cazador…_

.

.

.

.

Carlisle y Jasper llegaron corriendo por los pasillos del hospital pidiendo que se cerraran todas las puertas de este. Jasper pensaba que ya era demasiado tarde, pero estaba muy preocupado por Alice. Ella era quien se había quedado. Si no hubiera sido porque fue una emergencia nunca la hubiera dejado.

Habían intentado llevarse a Eli. Era una suerte que Charlie estuviera lo suficientemente entrenado para poder contra un asesino pesado.

Jasper abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bella abruptamente poniéndose en posición de ataque pero esta se perdió cuando vio a Alice tirada en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente de… miedo. _No, no, no…_

—Está viva —le dijo Carlisle que hasta ese momento Jasper se dio cuenta que ya estaba junto al cuerpo de Alice y él solamente había permanecido en el mismo sitio congelado— solo la dejo inconsciente.

—Él siempre mata.

—No tengo idea de porque no la mato.

Varios del personal y también personas que se encontraban allí por sus familiares estaban fuera de la habitación mientras que dos doctores junto a enfermeras entraron para revisar a Alice. El corazón y mente de Jasper volvieron a la normalidad centrándose en lo que pasaría a continuación.

—Se la llevo. Nunca debimos dejar a Alice sola, fue una… imprudencia.

—Lo peor será decirle a sus padres y… a Mike, su prometido —Jasper negó con su cabeza y en eso su móvil vibro con un mensaje nuevo.

«Lo estoy siguiendo. Tiene a la chica»

—Alistair, está siguiendo a Edward.

— ¿Dónde está?

—No lo dice. Supongo que es tiempo de rastrearlo.

Ambos se miraron pensando en cuál sería el final.

.

.

.

.

Bella despertó desorientada por los movimientos a su alrededor. Miro a todos lados dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un automóvil. ¿Había sido dada de alta? ¿Qué…

Guio sus ojos hacia un lado mirando por el rabillo de su ojo el nuevo rostro de Edward. ¿Por qué de nuevo con él? ¿Por qué no tenían piedad de ella y la alejaban de _ese_ monstruo? Comenzó a temblar causando una sonrisa escalofriante en él.

—Aw, no llores nena, pronto estaremos tranquilos —mientras conducía saco su móvil y comenzó a hacer una llamada— estoy llamando al tipo que se hará cargo de traer a nuestra hija.

El terror fue lo siguiente que Bella sintió. Tratándose de la protección de su hija poco le importaba si iba a tener que aguantar a Edward lo que le quedaba de vida. Cuando gruño y aventó el móvil sintió un poco de alivio. Quizá el hombre que había contratado Edward no había conseguido su propósito.

—Ese estúpido —gruño y permaneció en silencio unos minutos antes de sonreír como si nada— ¿No te has fijado que no está Maggie? Bella, Bella, eres tan… fría. Nuestra pequeña zorra sucia y tonta no nos va a acompañar en este viaje. En el viaje de nuestra vida —se rio provocando que ella cerrara sus ojos— nuestra Maggie está junto a sus padres. Enterrada muy lejos… donde no estorbe o moleste.

Bella gruño tratando inútilmente de decir algo.

—No te esfuerces en ello —la consoló— no puedes. Debes de comenzar a aprender a vivir con ello. Aprende a vivir con ello, amor. Y conmigo también.

La siguiente media hora fue igual. Edward decía cosas sin sentido y empujaba levemente a Bella con su codo antes de tomar el móvil sin que le respondieran haciéndolo molestar. Sin embargo, se tranquilizaba y volvía a lo mismo hasta que detuvo el auto en un lugar desierto.

—El pendejo ese no responde esperaremos a que llegue con la niña —paso su brazo por los hombros de Bella atrayéndola a él—. No tiembles. Odio cuando la gente tiembla.

 _Odias todo… incluso a ti mismo,_ fueron los pensamientos que quería expresar Bella. Bella casi le tenía lastima. Había lastimado a tanta gente por el coraje y odio que tenía a quien lo había lastimado de igual manera.

Edward beso la mejilla fría de Bella y arrugo su nariz.

—Tendremos que bañarte en cuanto lleguemos a casa… hueles a hospital y eso está provocándome nauseas —se alejó de Bella para su alivio.

Ruidos de autos fue lo siguiente que se escuchó poniendo en alerta al cazador que rápidamente encendió su camioneta para alejarse de allí. Lo peor era que los otros autos estaban demasiado cerca de él.

—Maldita sea —gruño y acelero teniendo unos cuantos autos ya demasiado cerca de él, entre ellos patrullas policiacas—. No creas que de esta te salvaras. La policía no te salvara, amor.

Acelero y acelero pero la policía iba demasiada cerca de ellos. A Bella el corazón le latía fuertemente casi queriendo salir de su pecho. Sentía sus latidos en sus oídos de manera dolorosa y quería echarse a llorar de lo asustada que se sentía. Ella era una simple espectadora de su alrededor…

— ¡Deténgase, por favor! —Grito una voz a través de un micrófono.

Llegaron a un punto en el que ya no había más camino que recorrer… solo… tierra y más tierra, además de un vacío.

Cuando Edward miro a Bella con sus ojos brillantes supo cuál sería su destino…

 _Moriría._

—Bueno, amor, parece que este es el final, ¿no? —Se rio y nada se escuchaba, al menos ella ya no escuchaba nada—. Pero no, no me iré solo… si me va a cargar la chingada nos va a cargar juntos.

Bella no dijo nada. No podía en realidad, ya ni siquiera tenía lágrimas para derramar. Siempre pensó que cuando llegara su momento de morir sentiría desesperación, pero… no sentía nada. Que fría era la muerte.

Edward se estaba riendo y acelero lo más que pudo la camioneta antes de lanzarla al vacío con los gritos de los demás como música. Bella solo podía tener en mente el hermoso rostro de Elizabeth en su mente y posterior el de sus padres… Alice, Mike… Carlisle, Jasper…

 _Estúpido cazador…_ la voz de Esme canto en la mente de Edward hasta que el coche se estrelló en el fondo del vacío.

.

.

.

.

Los cuerpos fueron encontrados hechos pedazos y carbonizados catorce horas después de lo ocurrido. Los padres de Isabella Swan estaban destrozados por la pérdida de su hija y la pequeña Elizabeth confundida y _muy_ curiosa sobre porque no volvería a ver a su madre…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por esperar más de un año a que terminara esta historia. Quiero que sepan que no la deje un tiempo por falta de inspiración si no por falta de palabras para escribirla. Aquí tienen el final de esta historia y quizá algún día suba un outtake pero de la pequeña Eli esta vez... de a donde la llevo su curiosidad por el final de su madre.**

 **¡Gracias! Espero sea de su agrada y realmente tengo que decir que tarde muchísimo escribiéndolo porque no dejaba de pensar en la primera parte de esta historia :'( además de que ando un poco depresivo porque es mi ultima noche en México.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
